Nothing Else Matters
by DaniaMCullen
Summary: What do you do when you've lost your parents and are angry? Find an outlet! That's what Edward did. He's a Mixed Martial Arts fighter who goes through life feeling like he's missing something, wondering if he'll ever find what it is he is missing.Does he?
1. Prolgue

**Prologue**

_**Nothing Else Matters**_

_**Nothing has changed as far as the storyline goes or things being said/done. I have simply cleaned it up, took out any words that didn't need to be there (due to me not knowing what I was doing when I first posted) and maybe changing a few words to flow better. Other than that, everything is the same, just prettier lol Please read the A/N on the very last chapter if you have already read the other chapters of NEM! Thanks**_

_**I own none of these characters or Twilght, it's all Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**I am just finally having my own way with them. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do. **_

_**AydenMorgen beta'd this chapter.**_

_**Rated M b/c of language and later on sexual content, also violence. If you don't like the thought of blood or people getting the crap beat out of them then this might not be for you. This is my work, do not copy it or translate it without my permission b/c I've worked hard on this.**_

* * *

I am so tired, tired of it all. I am tired of what life has given me, and of what was taken from me. Do I really deserve what was dealt to me in this life of mine? Was it fair that they are gone and that I'm still here? I know, I know. I'm lucky that I'm alive, I have a life and a family, but still, it's hard to know that I survived and they didn't. It's not fair and yes, I know, nothing in life is fair, but it still doesn't mean I have to be okay with it.

I can remember it all too well, I was just a child then, but I _do_ remember and it keeps haunting me day in and day out. I want to forget, to put it behind me, but I can't. It won't leave, it haunts me like a ghost. The memories are like those stupid picture cards that the shrinks had me look at after it all happened; they're there and messed up but I remember them all. They said I had PTSD, yeah what-the-fuck-ever. You try finding your parents dead and then come see me, show me that you're normal and don't suffer any lasting effects.

I have a wonderful family that loves and adores me. My mom, who dotes on me and my dad, the doctor, has always been there, even when I've gotten myself into trouble. My little sister that has always been nothing but a big ol' ball of energy; she's like my own little pixie. And then there's my brother we're closer than most brothers because we're only a few months apart. When my birth parents were taken from me at the young age of six, this wonderful family of mine took me in. I was devastated. I watched it happen, saw them die right in front of me. A boy—no, a _person-_ could never forget something like that. Hell, if you can, please tell me how because I sure as fuck would love to know.

So back to me. Yes, I'm conceited. But what can I say? If you are asking how I deal with all this shit; that's easy, I fight and while getting paid to do it. It's every angry man's dream come true, right? To fight and not get into trouble for it, to not end up in jail after a night of drunken debauchery because you're so fucking pissed off that all you want to do is throat punch some motherfucker who just raised his eyebrow at you the wrong fucking way. Well, I get paid to do that. Only I'm not drunk when I do it, and like I said, I get paid. Not that I need the money, my family has more than enough, but it's still a nice ego boost to win and make some cash. It sure as hell doesn't take the pain away, but it gives me an outlet for some of the frustration and anger I have.

I'll admit I am still missing things in my life. I'm alone with no one to talk to. Sure, I'm close to my siblings, but I still want_ that_ someone who gets me, who understands me, who can deal with what I do. In my line of work, it's hard to find someone who is okay with it. I'm a Mixed Martial Arts fighter. It's not a pretty sport and I get hurt, often.

Hell, my body is so fucking sore most days that I can't even stand in the shower long enough to rinse the sweat and blood off. I've broken so many fucking bones -which includes just about every damn finger on each hand- torn muscles and tendons. I've had concussion after concussion, bruise upon bruise and cuts that look like I fought with a tiger. I wouldn't trade it or change it for anything though, and that's why I am sitting here in my fucking room, in my fucking house drinking myself into a fucking stupor... because I'm lonely, because no one can put up with what I love to do, let alone my shit.

I'm broken. I know it and anyone can clearly see that. I have no life. I practice, I sleep, I eat, I fight and I win. I have yet to lose a match. Yes, I'm gloating. It's who I am, so fucking full of myself, it annoys the shit out of people. Well, that and my anger. Now if only I could find that piece of me that I've been missing, that I long for, whatever it may be.

For now, I'm going to focus on my career. I want to enjoy living here, where I can go to the beach when I want, well as long as it's not raining. Where it's sunny ninety percent of the fucking year and we have two seasons, hot as a hootchie's cootchie and warm. Okay, we have a third, but it fucking hardly ever happens, it does get cold but rarely. I love it here. You can be in the city or, if you want, you can find somewhere remote and quiet where you can get away. I also love that I can go swimming anytime that I damn well please and I do, in fact. I take advantage of that shit. It helps with my muscles, plus it's an awesome workout. There are so many benefits to living in the Sunshine State.

We moved here after I got into trouble back in Washington, because I couldn't control my anger or my temper.

"Fuck you motherfucker! I'm gonna beat your goddamn ass to a pulp. Your family won't even know who the fuck you are once I get done with you. You have fucked with me for the last fucking time, you little bitch," I spat at the asshole, who had taken a swing at me thinking he was some goddamn macho man.

"Yeah? Fuck you, Cullen; you think you're the fucking shit. You think your shit don't stink or that because you're some pretty boy you can do whatever the fuck you want? Guess again, I'll put you in your place asshole," that's the asshole who thinks he's so fucking macho.

"Why don't you try motherfucker? You got one hit in, you should see your face and what my fists and knuckles did to it. That pretty brown skin of yours isn't gonna be pretty later on when all those fucking bruises I gave you show up! I told you, don't fucking bring up my past. Don't talk shit about my family, like you know what you're talking about. You don't know me and you don't know anything about my fucking past, so keep your mouth fucking closed or I will permanently close it for you." I was so pissed that I was shaking. Adrenaline was coursing through my body, infecting every ounce of my blood. I wanted to pound the hell out of him more, but my brother was holding me back and he's the only one that can handle my ass or I should say I will let handle my ass.

The asshole walked away mumbling under his breath, pissing me off even more.

That was the last fight I ever got into in Washington or at all, until I started MMA. My parents thought it would be best if we got the hell away from there. I just couldn't stop fighting, no matter what I did and that was the last straw for them and the school. They were threatening to expel me and I couldn't have that on my record. Despite being a hardass, smart mouth, conceited asshole, I am extremely smart and I wanted to do something with myself. I wanted to make all four of my parents proud of me. So that's how we ended up here in Florida. They figured we couldn't get much further from Washington than here and maybe a different climate and area would calm me.

This is where I got started into Mixed Martial Arts, or as it's widely known MMA. It's a big thing here in Florida. People even order pay-per-view fights to see it. There are MMA schools all over the state.

I was at a gym one day working out my frustrations, trying to keep myself from beating the living shit out of someone, when I saw a couple of people going at it. While I was beating the shit out of the punching bag imagining so many different faces on it, I happened to glance over and see them. It was fucking cool as hell. It was fighting, the shit I loved to do and always tried to instigate and here they were doing it in a public gym. I walked over and watched them.

When one of them looked over at me for a brief second, he got knocked down. That's all it takes. One second of lost concentration or focus and you can lose. He got up and came over to me. I asked him what they were doing and he explained to me that they were practicing Mixed Martial Arts. He said it was a combination of different fighting techniques like wrestling, Jiu-Jitsu, boxing, kickboxing, Thai boxing, full contact karate among many more. They asked me if I wanted to join them and try.

"Fuck yeah, that would awesome!" was my eloquent reply.

They then proceeded to show me some of the moves and told me the technical names for them. Who knew all this time when I was fighting, I was doing some these same MMA moves?

That's all there was to it. That little taste got me hooked and I haven't stopped since.

That was six years ago, when I was seventeen. I went professional at twenty and continued from there. After all this time, I have no plans of stopping in the near future. Yeah, sure, I want to meet that someone. I want to have my very own family, but right now, this is my life. It's not like that someone is going to just drop into my life one day and change everything in my life just by a look, or a touch. That's all fairytale bullshit. This is real life, and in real life, things like that don't happen. Someone who will quickly make my life seem as if nothing else matters but them and their happiness, it doesn't happen… right? Or does it?

* * *

_**Sooo? What did ya think? Please please please review, I'm not above begging lol You will see I have no shame whatsoever. I also have no shame in rec'ing fics or people that I think are just plain ol awesomeshades (Bleriana, that's for you babe :D) So if you have fics that you think fit into the category of being awesomeshades let me know and I'll check them out and rec them to death.**_

_**You can follow me on Twitter I am DaniaMCullen! **_

_**Thank you again for taking the time to read this. If you review I will respond back :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not an expert on MMA, UFC or any other martial arts or types of fighting amateur or professional. I have done some research and know people who are involved somehow with the sport. I chose it b/c it's something that interests me and it's different from other fics. This story is something that came to me just out of the blue and has been bugging me to get written. As I am not an expert on the sport of MMA, I will be taking some creative license with it in my story. If you want more info, Google or Swagbucks are both awesome places to look for more info.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**As with the Prologue purely cosmetic work has been done to this. I've made some changes as far as punctuation and repeat words, and a few things to make it flow better. Nothing imperative or important to the story has been changed.**_

_**As always with these things, I don't own Twilight or the characters. I'm just having a bit of fun and having my way. Stephenie Meyer owns it all, that lucky bitch.**_

_**Please do not translate my story or take it as yours. I put my time and thought into this story. While it may not be professional, it's a piece of me, and if you steal it, you're stealing a piece of me. That's not very nice.**_

_**Please read my A/N at the end, I have a question for ya'll that I would like some help with. And as always, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I had I did writing it. I really like my Edward and I hope you do too.**_

* * *

**It's All About ME,ME,ME**

"Hey sexy, want to come to my place and have a little fun?" A short, ugly blonde chick asks as I pass by her and the two other girls whose eyes are glued to me… or is it my ass they are staring at? I see it all the time that look in their eyes like they're going to pounce on me if given the chance. It scares the living hell out of me how some of them can be. Ravenous and demanding… it's just fucking scary.

"Emmett I'll be outside waiting," I tell my brother, who is also my coach, as I quickly get my happy ass out of there. It never fails, girls, hell, even grown ass women, get a few drinks in them and all of a sudden they have no shame. They have absolutely no shame or qualms about hitting on someone.

I walk down the sidewalk to my favorite tattoo place to just get away and look at some new art. I wish I could get another one right now but I have fights coming up and that shit will hurt and possibly get fucked up. No sense in going through all that and putting that kind of money out just to have it get ruined. I go in and look anyways. They treat me good here. I know all the artists, it's a clean place that takes care of a lot if big named people… not that I'm some big named person or anything, just saying, they're that good.

I look around and see the dude who does all my ink. He's cool as shit and a fucking awesome artist. I send everyone that I come across that wants a tattoo here. There's a cute little girl in here that I have thought about fucking on several occasions but they're all really close and I know I will hurt her and I don't want to have to find a new tattoo place so I leave her alone. But fuck, what I wouldn't give to feel her mouth with that tongue ring on my cock and to play with her perky pierced nipples. I don't usually go for the nip piercings but I could make an exception for her. It doesn't matter, like I said, I like it here too much so I'm not risking it.

I'm talking with my guy when Emmett walks in and he has Jasper with him. "Where the fuck did you find that asshole?" I ask Emmett as I'm giving Jasper the stink eye, fucking with him. We'd lost him back at the club and hadn't seen him in over an hour. These are my two best friends and while they piss me off more times than I can keep track of, I wouldn't have it any other way. They're the only ones, besides my sister and parents, who know how to deal with my fucked up ass.

Jasper is drunk and slurring his words! We were out tonight to let loose and have fun before all the shit starts up again. In two days it will be nothing but work, work, and work. Training, practicing and nothing but healthy eating… and that means no more alcohol. At least it's not just rabbit food like some people do. I can't live off that shit alone. I am a man, damn it, and I need me some meat. Ok, really, I'm not a Neanderthal. I just like a nice juicy piece of meat every now and then.

Emmett looks at me after I ask him about Jasper and just as he's about to tell me, there's the nastiest sound coming from Jasper. I look over and the dude has puked all over himself and the goddamn floor.

"Jasper, what the fuck man? You can't come into someone's business and spew fucking vomit all over the damn place, shit." I turn to look at my tattoo guy who looks like he's about to bust out with the biggest fucking laugh ever.

"Dude, don't worry about it," he says, trying his damnedest not to let that laugh out. "He isn't the first person to leave a mess in here. At least it was from that end and not the other. You wouldn't believe the shit we see in here. I wish people would learn to hold their booze a little better, but hell it gives me some interesting stories!" He calls another guy over to clean the mess up, a kid who couldn't be much older than eighteen or nineteen. "Seth get over there and clean that nasty shit up," he tells him as his hold on the laugh weakens.

I can't figure out why he wants to laugh so bad until I look over and see that not only has Jasper covered himself in his spew, he's also covered Emmett and Em looks like he's about to rage on someone's ass, that ass belonging to Jasper. I am wasted myself so I can't hold back from laughing and about to piss myself doing so. That's when I hear my tattoo guy let go and just bust out with a massive laugh. By the time we leave, everyone is laughing so hard they've got tears streaming down their face. Everyone, that is, except Jasper and Emmett, even though I know if it weren't him that was covered his ass would be laughing right along!

We walk out and try to find somewhere we can get water to wash them off with. No one wants us near their places, not with how those two assholes look. Can't say that I blame them.

I look at Jasper and tell him what I know he's not going to want to hear and I can see it in his face that he knows what I'm about to say. "We have to call her Jazz, there is no way around it, your dumbass had to go and cover your asses in your booze laden stomach contents. So, now you have to deal with it. Besides what's she going to do, tie you to the bed and whip you? It's not like that would be anything fucking new." I laugh while poking fun at him and he knows exactly what I'm talking about.

The problem with being really close to family is that you find out things you don't want to know. Jasper is married to my little sister Alice and she has come with us to some of the out of town fights. We all give each other a room key just in case we need it for some reason or another because you just never know what will happen.

I got more than an eyeful one day when I walked into their room looking for my fight shorts that Alice was suppose to have. I had knocked repeatedly for about a minute just to make sure that no one was in there because I know that my sister and brother-in-law were like rabbits when it came to doing the dirty, dirty.

I went into the room with the key and saw why no one was answering. Jasper was tied to the bed blindfolded, naked and had one of those gag ball things in his mouth. There was a leather whip among other toys on the side of the bed. I heard a gasp and turned to see Alice in a robe and wet hair. I looked at Jasper and then at her and got my ass out of there as fast as possible. I haven't let him forget what I saw that night since and that was the last time I ever walked in their room without one of them with me.

I call Alice and she shows up about a half hour later. I can't tell if she's more pissed or more amused at the scene before her. Also, the smell is starting to get a little strong, so I am grateful she showed up when she did. These assholes were reeking and my eyes were starting to burn from it. Is there anything worse than alcohol laden puke all over someone?

She brings them a change of clothes each and some baby wipes and hand sanitizers. They have to change their clothes outside by the car which is funny watching them do, trying not to fall over from being kind of buzzed still. After they are done we headed to our homes. I let Alice take their asses home as I don't want to deal with them anymore, I want my damn bed; it is calling my name.

I wake up the next morning feeling like shit, that's what I get for drinking so damn much. Today and tomorrow are going to be what I call "detox days". These are the days where I get my body to rid itself of the crap I've been ingesting that will screw me up with getting ready to fight. I am stoked to start training. While it's grueling and in the beginning I feel like I'm going to die but I love every minute of it. I love pushing myself past what I normally do, pushing myself past every limit I ever had. It's how I am in life but with training and fighting, I get to feel it so much more.

We're going to be trying some new things this fighting season so I'm all hyped up about it. Emmett and I have been working on a new workout routine, trying to get rid of my weaknesses as best as we can. Any fighter or any person period who thinks they don't have a weakness is so full of shit, it's not even funny. Every person no matter who they are has at least one weakness. I have several and not just with my fighting.

I have a temper and I have issues with relationships, so much that I have never dated anyone. I've only ever done one night stands. I've had more women than I had any right to have or should have had; I guess you could call me a man whore. I love sex what can I say? It feels good, plus the amount of women that want me feeds my ego. It's also a great release when you're stressed.

So I love to have sex sue me, it's not like I'm the first man to love sex and have countless one night stands.

But it's not like I'm the first man to love sex and have my share of one night stands. Not _all_ are one night stands; I have some that I use for a booty calls. We have an unspoken agreement worked out. She gets to feel good and I get to feel good, what more do you need? None of that bullshit relationship crap where you have to worry about cheating or hurting their feelings for forgetting their birthday or anniversary or some other fucked up holiday. Nope, I get sex, they get sex and life is good. At least that's what I tell myself to try to make myself believe that's all I need. I know deep down I want more, I just know I won't be any good at it, so why try for it? Not to mention anybody has crossed my path yet for me to want that. I actually think about it a lot, especially when I'm lying in my bed all alone like I do the two nights before practice starts.

"Edward Anthony Cullen get your damn ass out of bed right fucking now" I hear Emmett screaming at my front door.

_What the fuck_?

I look over at my clock to find out what time it is and see that it's six o'clock in the fucking morning. Ugh I totally forgot that we were getting up at the ass crack of dawn. I am so not a morning person as my mood shows.

"Emmett shut the fuck up, I have neighbors you know and they're all sleeping unlike you're fucking ass!" I slowly get out of bed and stumble to the bathroom to take that first morning piss. After which, I wash my hands and splash water on my face to try to wake my ass up. It helps some but I'm still tired as fucking hell, staying up and thinking at night has got to stop.

_I can't keep this shit up_, I think to myself as I look at the bags under my eyes in the mirror. I'm also pale… how the hell am I pale when I live in the fucking Sunshine State?

As I'm standing there I hear Emmett again, only this time he's pounding on my door, "Shit" I say out loud remembering I didn't let him in. "Fuck sorry Emmett, See? I'm not a damn morning person, I have a feeling today is gonna be hard on my ass with how I'm feeling, but I bet you'll enjoy every god damn minute of it won't you" my smart ass says to him as I let him in and stand by the door waiting to close it as he walks in.

"Um… Edward are you planning on training like that?" Em asks me as he stares down at me in my boxer briefs that are hugging me snuggly, showing off the morning wood I still have bulging.

"Shit, See? Once again proof I'm not a morning person Emmett, this shit is gonna get old quick" I turn and go to my room to put on some clothes. I run my hands through the mess that I call my hair that has a mind of its own. I have never been able to tame it or control it, even when I cut it short for fights. It just goes all over the place.

I put on my basketball shorts and white t-shirt, which has become my normal training and practicing attire. The t-shirt usually comes off so no need to get fancy there. I put on my shoes and grab my bag and we're out the door and head to the gym, the gym that Emmett owns. We walk there because it's close by and a great way to warm up before practice.

The first day of training and I'm dying. Emmett is kicking my fucking ass. I think I'm going to stop taking these breaks in between because I can't handle when we first start. Emmett keeps getting pissed off at me because I'm not even close to what I was last season. Hell it's only been a month but I'm so not used to this.

Training is tiring but I need to get my stamina back up and get my body into the best shape it's ever been in. Emmett and I did some reading and found some things that some of that big top winners are doing, so we're going to try that route and see what happens.

We always start with stretching, I don't want to hurt my back like the way I've seen some fighters do because they didn't keep themselves stretched and limber. If you're too wound up, too tense, you're not going to be able to absorb the blows as easily and could have even more damage done.

He then has me run for twenty minutes outside in the damn heat, have I ever mentioned how fucking hot and humid Florida gets, well it's fucking hot let me tell ya. You walk out and feel like you can't breathe. It's good though because it helps me to work up my lungs better.

After running I start sparring with another kid, this is the shit I live for. Fighting!

I head to the shower in Emmett's office, technically our office.

God this shower feels so damn good. My muscles always get so fucking tense after starting practice again. As I practice more and more I'm not as tense but still, it would be nice to be able to loosen up and relax.

"I wonder if there are any good massage places around here" I said out loud, talking to myself again. I think I'll ask Em, since he's into all that self pampering crap. Usually I just take a hot shower or get in the hot tub and rub some Icy Hot on whatever is tense which is usually my shoulders and back and legs.

After I get out of the shower I notice that Emmett has something marked on the calendar for tomorrow. Looks like some kind of meeting with SHSC.

_What the hell is SHSC?_ I ask myself, making a mental note to ask Emmett next time I see him. That's two things now that I need to ask him. Hopefully I remember them.

I leave the gym for the day, waving to everyone and walk out to the parking lot to get into my car and head over to my parents house for dinner. My parents have us "kids" come over at least four nights a week for dinner. I don't mind it and actually go over more than that. My mom is an awesome cook, plus, she loves it when I come over and she gets to dote on me.

I love my parents; they are so kind and gentle and warm. They gave me a wonderful life growing up, gave me everything I could ever want or need. I wore the best clothes, ate the best food, traveled all over the world, had the best toys, the biggest and best and newest of everything that I could ever want or need. I was and still am spoiled but I don't let it go to my head…much.

I was a good kid, if you don't count the damn fighting I always managed to do. I didn't get into trouble at school with my grades, I was a straight A student, I was involved in clubs in high school to help me get further in college. I helped around the house and my siblings and I barely fought, which is basically unheard of from what I've been told over the years. I was technically the oldest one even though Emmett and I are the same age, I was born a few months before him so that made me the oldest. I never acted like the oldest, it was for the most part, an even playing field for us, even for Alice. We never treated her like a little kid or that she was beneath us. Sure we teased her and picked on her and did brotherly things on here but that was because she was a girl, not because she was younger.

In high school we all hung out together and shared the same friends. Alice was a year younger than us so it was not a big deal, plus we dated some of her friends, which she hated, but we didn't care, we wanted some action and Alice brought it to us. We couldn't help it; the girls practically threw themselves at us.

Fuck one time, Em and I had to literally pry these twins off us, we'd gone on a double date with them and they decided to be all frisky and take control. Next thing we knew, they had our pants unzipped and our cocks out and were trying to take advantage of us. Not that we usually cared or had a problem with that, mind you, but they were just being weird. Come to find out, they thought we were twins and had this dream of having sex with twins and hopefully to marry them one day. We weren't ready for that shit. It was just too much. We dropped them off at their house and never saw them at ours again. To this day I don't know if Alice ever knew what happened or not, knowing her, she probably did. She seems to almost know when something is gonna happen before it does, like she's psychic or something.

After we eat dinner and have dessert, I leave to go to my place. I'm tired as hell and I know that tomorrow is gonna just be another day like today. My fucking body is going to want to kill me. I get home check my email and my Twitter and get in bed setting my damn alarm on my phone. I am sure I'm going to grow to hate that fucker too, with the stupid ass alarm that will be blaring out of it way too early every damn morning. I realize I'm cranky, which is a good sign I need to lay my ass down and go to sleep. Only… I can't!

Once again the thoughts that consume me every night creep in and keep me from my peaceful, much needed slumber. I do eventually fall asleep and just as I predicted I hear that fucking alarm go off.

Here's to another day of practice, somebody please fucking shoot me and remind why the fuck I'm doing this shit again?

Hmm maybe I should ask Em. Why not throw a third question in there?

I get off my lazy ass and just like the day before; I splash my face, try to fuss with my hair, finally giving up after about two seconds, grab my shit and head out the door.

It's six fifteen in the morning but damn if it isn't fucking hot and humid. Florida is a beautiful place with the palm trees and grass and sun and beaches, but it's also a concrete fucking jungle. Buildings are popping up all over the place, construction on the interstates and regular roads are constant and a pain in my fucking ass. It takes me twice as long to get to the gym because they decided they needed to start work in the middle of rush hour. Gotta love this city's thinking. I end up at the gym, _The Cullen Gym_ or as we call it TCG and proceed to stretch and do all my daily routine stuff.

As I'm finishing up the basics and getting ready for practicing with someone, Emmett strolls in and I'm pissed. He was suppose to be here with me, so I lay into him" Bro where the fuck have you been? I've been here all by myself waiting for you. You're my fucking coach; the least you can do is let me know where the hell you are. Damn it!"

"Dude chill the fuck out, I was on my way in" he glares at me.

There's something different about him, there's a look in his eye… I figure it out, "Emmett, were you getting laid? Is that why you're ass didn't get here on time? Getting some last minute piece of ass from some skank?" I know how to push his buttons and do because his ass has pissed me off, so I want to get back. Remember I like to fight and this helps me with practice, the more pumped up I get and the more pumped up my opponent is the better.

"Asshole listen here, you fucking know better than to assume that! You know I don't go sleeping around with no fucking skanks! For you damn information, since you seem to want to stick your nosy ass into my business, I was with a woman, someone I've kind of been seeing, so watch your fucking mouth!"

I was stunned when he tells me that. Emmett _dating_ a woman? No fucking way! That can't be right, I must've heard him wrong,

"A woman? You? Date? A _woman_? Dude how the fuck did I not know this? We're brothers, we tell each other everything and you didn't tell me this? That's just fucked up bro." I am kind of hurt and pretty damn pissed that he kept this from me.

"Well, I didn't know where it was going. We've only been seeing each other for a month now. I really like her. She's sexy, smart and has a mouth on her. She owns half a business, she knows what she wants and it seems that, right now, she wants me. I didn't want to jinx the shit before it even got started. Not to mention, the sex is great… I didn't want to jinx losing that either. So sorry if I hurt your little girly feelings. Though… I'm surprised you even have any outside of this and yourself. But I think I'm falling for her, we'll see. I'm not even _sure_ how she feels about me. I just know that my feelings are awfully damn strong for such a short time and it scares the shit out of me" he spills as he opens up to me in this testosterone filled place. It's starting to make me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Okaaay, whatever, can we stop this damn gab fest and sharing feelings shit and get down to business? Your ass can spar with me since you weren't here earlier. And don't go easy like you normally do, do you understand? I know you're bigger and shit but I want the practice, I need it. Plus I'm beginning to think you're a pansy with all the mushy gushy shit you just spewed out to me" I love egging him on, and keep doing it, even though I know he's not fully pissed. He doesn't like it when I make fun of him for expressing his feelings. That is one thing we were different on, he was willing to express himself and I wasn't, at least not like that.

We start sparring and he does as I ask and doesn't take it easy on me, working my ass hard. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. I'm going to pay for the shit I said to him. He is kicking my ass… damn I _really_ need to stop taking breaks in between seasons. It's only day two and I'm already doing shitty. I'm so unfocused that I don't even notice that Emmett is coming at me. He punches me right in the shoulder.

"Holy fucking shit, you god damn cocksucking dickhead" I scream out all in one breath. "What the fuck did you do that for," I ask grabbing my shoulder that's starting to feel like I just got thrown into a wall, "Damn Em, when I said don't take it easy, I didn't mean to use all your fucking force. I think you fucked up my shoulder. God damn that hurts!" I wince as I try to move it some. "Fuck now what am I going to do? Hopefully you didn't fuck it up too bad!"

"Hold on, I'll be right back" Em says as he pulls out his cell phone and makes a call. I hear him some as I get closer to the office and the other person has picked up" Hey babe, what are you guys doing? I know it's early but I kind of need you guys, do you mind coming to the gym and helping me out?"

"Yeah, Edward fucking pissed me off. Sorry, I know you don't like me using that word, anyways, he pissed me off and told me not to take it easy on him and because he wasn't blocking I hit his shoulder. His dumbass was in la la land or something, shit I don't know, but anyways, we can't do anything until it gets looked at. I _know_ you're not a doctor, but you deal with this kind of stuff all the time." He pauses as he waits for a response. "Thanks babe, see you guys when you get here" he hangs up the phone and walks out and sees me standing outside the office door.

"Who was that Emmett? Was it your woman?" I ask sarcastically dragging out the word woman all dramatically.

"Yes, that was my woman" he snaps at me sarcastically. "I guess you're going to meet her before everyone else in the family and before I planned on it. Remember how I said she owns half a business? Well she's into sports medicine… well her and her partner is. She does the sports medicine and her partner does the massage therapy or massaging side. They just opened up and I had a meeting set up with them today about possibly coming on to be on our team when you start your matches. I thought it would be a good idea to have someone there who can fix your ass up when needed and the massage therapy will help with your muscles" he explains. "Her partner owns most of the business so the name of the company is _Swan Hale Sports Clinic_" It dawns on me now what SHSC was on the calendar… guess I don't have to ask him about that or about the massage place. Wow, two birds with one stone.

"So when were you going to tell me about this? I thought _we_ were partners Em. Are you going to start doing shit behind my back now? First your woman and now this? What's happening bro? Why are you keeping shit from me, that's not like you. Ugh what the fuck ever. I'm gonna go take a shower since I can't do shit today with my shoulder. Dude and my right shoulder? How the fuck am I gonna jerk off now? That shit is gonna hurt like hell. Thanks a lot asshole." I storm off snickering at myself for the last part, I just had to throw that out because, and well it's true.

How the fuck was I going to get myself off and release tension with my right shoulder, my strong shoulder, the shoulder that makes me who I am in fights, is now all fucked up now? I hope to God that fucking chick and her partner can help because this shit isn't going to fly. I strip down and take a shower in the office again. I swear I take more baths here more than I do my own home.

I enjoy the shower but my shoulder is hurting like hell still. I think maybe even a little more from having to do shit to get a shower and wash up. I've got the towel around my waist like I normally do and as always no underwear on either as I come out of the shower and into the office. I'm holding my shoulder and look up to see two people standing outside the office, Emmett and some blond chick.

I look around and hear a noise, a little cough like someone clearing their throat to get your attention. That's when I see this girl, no this woman, sitting in the chair in the office, I look at her and I'm beyond shocked when I see her. Who is _this_ woman and what the fuck is she doing in our office? I walk over to ask her what she's doing and my towel catches on something.

Next thing I know, I'm feeling a cool breeze down below, my eyes go wide and my mouth opens in shock.

* * *

_**Ok what did you think? Getting to know Edward a little more? Excited to see who's in the chair? I think you all have an idea, but we'll see…**_

_**Poor Edward and his shoulder, that shit has to hurt, imagine getting punched like that by Emmett. I would be bawling my eyes out.**_

_**Oh do you guys like that he's in Florida? Do you want to hear a bit more about him going around where he lives? I pretty much know where the story is going, but I'm always open for ideas from you guys, to see what kinds of things you would like to know about my Edward.**_

_**Also thanks to my initial readers. I appreciate you all. I'm sorry I didn't get to the reviews this week. This chapter was a bit difficult for me b/c I had Edward screaming at me, telling me to go one way, when I wanted to go another. Guess who won? Lol**_

_**I will get to the reviews this week. I love them, you guys made me feel all warm and tingly all over when I read them. Without you guys, I wouldn't have a reason to post this, so please review let me know what you think, what you like and don't like or whatever. I crave feedback and criticism, good or bad :D**_

_**Starting next week I'll also start doing fic recs, as you see I have tons in my favorites so I do lots of reading. I want to share some of those with you guys so that you too can enjoy them with me.**_

_**You can follow me on Twitter too DaniaMCullen, make sure to say hi and let me know you're following me.**_

_**I just want to reiterate that while this is based around MMA/UFC, I am not an expert on the subject. What I write about is some from interviews I've seen, watching matches and reading up on the internet. I will be taking literary liberties with the topic so please don't hold anything that is out of place with what I write about MMA/UFC against me.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**As with the other chapters, purely cosmetic work has been done to this. I've made some changes as far as punctuation and repeat words, and a few things to make it flow better. Nothing imperative or important to the story has been changed.**_

_**I do not own Twilight, or anything that's associated with Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does. I am taking her characters and just playing with them, making them my puppets to do as I bid. Oh and to have really hot thoughts of my Edward anytime I want lol**_

_**Do not copy or translate my story. It is the property of me**__**DaniaMCullen**__**and I will not be a happy camper if you do. These are my words, my thoughts. Therefore they are mine!**_

_**AydenMorgen beta'd this chapter.**_

_**Follow me on Twitter at**_ _**DaniaMCullen.**_

* * *

**Oh baby right there, that's the spot…**

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck," I try to say discretely and fail, figuring she's already heard me. My suspicions are confirmed when I hear her try to stifle a laugh.

My ego starts reeling… or is she laughing at _it_? But what would she be laughing at? I know without a doubt that I'm not small. Hell, some women have even given it a nickname, something like, _Holy Hot Tool_. What ever the fuck that means. I just know that when I hear them use the abbreviation _HHT_, I know what they're referring to. Women…they have a name for everything.

They use the name for some actor's cock. He is supposedly really hot right now; not that I would know as I don't follow that shit. I'm told they imagine his cock probably looks like mine based on pictures they've seen online of the bulge in his pants. They're all in some little circle of women who are obsessed with this actor. If you ask me, they all need mental help.

It makes me so glad that I'm not that poor sap. I bet he's wondering what the hell he did to deserve all this shit. What boring and sad lives they must lead to get so wrapped up in some guy they know they have no chance in hell with. Okay._ Enough of that shit!_ Let's get back to my ego possibly being wounded or my cock losing its dignity.

If it's not either of those, then maybe she's laughing at me because of how fucking stupid or ridiculous I'm being right now. Maybe it's the fuckery of the situation we're in?

I don't know how I got to this point to be honest with you. One minute I'm standing in the door of the office and the next, I hear a little cough trying to get my attention. When I heard the sound I turned around and saw the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen in my entire existence!

Trust me when I say that I've seen my fair share of eyes, specifically brown eyes, in my life. None have ever come close the ones that belong to her! There is a whole depth to this brown; another layer, if that is possible. Almost like every brown ever in existence has been mixed to create this super color and placed in her eyes.

She just might be the only one to posses this color and oddly this thought makes me happy. Why does this make me happy? Because I'm getting to be experience it.

She has chestnut hair that is slightly wavy with natural sun kissed highlights and it hangs down to just about the middle of her back. She has it half pulled up with one of those little claw clips and I can see her lightly tanned neck. It's the color of café con leche. For someone who lives in Florida, she's pale, yet not so pale that someone could mistake her for a vampire or ghost.

Her lips are full and slightly uneven; they are a light reddish color. No, more like a perfect mix between cherry and strawberry Starburst colors. It jus so happens that those are my two favorite flavors of Starbursts. I smile a little, thinking about that.

As I'm standing there for what seems to be forever but in reality is only seconds, it all comes crashing back to me. It takes a small slight breeze across the head of my now erect cock to snap me back to the here and now. I see her quickly turning her head away from me, a smirk playing on her face.

I bend to grab the towel so I can put it on and fumble nervously while doing so. My heart's racing… beating out of my chest faster than I've felt it before, except when I'm practicing or in the cage. _What the hell is going on with me? I'm never this flustered or uncoordinated._

"God damn it," I scowl to myself, not even trying to hide how loudly I say it because I know it won't matter. I don't seem to be able to keep my voice very low or to myself right now. I get the towel partially wrapped around me and run like a bat out of hell into the bathroom and slam the door. As soon as I'm in there safe, I lean against the door and take a deep breath. _Damn it, why am I acting like this?_

_Shit_, I inhale trying to think. _Fuck… that was_… _What the fuck was that_?

_Pull it together Edward_, I think to myself. It seems as if I'm always talking to myself like some idiot. _What has gotten into your damn ass? She's just some girl, no she's a woman, some woman; she's probably with that blonde chick that is hanging all over Emmett._

_What were their names?_

Shit. Did I even know their names? All I know is the company that they own. Shit, shit, shit! What the fuck am I gonna do?

A bigger question is, when and how the fuck can I get a piece of that brunette? Those eyes, they just seem to burn right through me, calling me. I want to stare into them as I fill her with my stiff cock and make her moan louder than she's ever moaned before in her life. I want to hear my name being screamed from that mouth of hers as she's cumming. I start wondering what her ass looks like; too bad she was sitting down so I couldn't get a glimpse.

I finally get dressed and don't even bother fucking with my hair. Noticing I need to get that shit cut, I try to distract myself for a few seconds. As I lift my arm to run my fingers through my hair, I'm painfully reminded exactly why those beautiful eyes and the blonde are here.

My damn shoulder. How the fuck did I forget about the pain it's in? This shit hurts like fucking hell. I start to realize that during that whole fiasco, I didn't feel any pain, not one iota of pain… How the hell is that possible?

How is it that this woman was able to make me forget the pain I was in? All in just the few seconds we were in each other's presence? I really _have_ got to have her now, after her being able to do something like that. My mind starts wandering again…

God, I have to stop this shit. I need to get out there before I make her think worse of me. I may be working with these women more and I can't be acting like a dipshit or an ass.

I walk into the office and look at the chair she was sitting in just a few moments ago. I notice she's no longer there or anywhere in the office for that matter. I start wondering if she took off after the towel incident, when I look over and see her standing with Em and the blonde. It immediately dawns on me what she might be doing over there.

She's probably telling them about what just happened between us. Damn it! Why didn't I think of that before I ran off like a chicken shit asshole? Why didn't I apologize right then and there? She could be telling them she wants nothing to do with us. Em is going to kill me for sure when he finds out.

Why am I such a fuck-up sometimes? I swear I'm going to need to look into having my head examined. I cautiously walk over to the three of them, bracing myself for the lashing I'm sure I'm gonna get from Em, or worse, from her partner.

As I'm getting closer she notices me and smiles. Whoa, did she just smile at me? Okay, that's a good sign right? I hope it is. She's not coming across as being pissed; pissed people don't genuinely smile. I'm pretty sure she smiled. Smiling is definitely good.

I sidle up to Emmett so I can ease my way into the conversation, trying to figure out what all is going on. I'm dying to find out if she's said anything to them before I start running my mouth, apologizing in front of them. If I can get away with just apologizing to her, that would be so much better for me. Having to explain to my brother what happened and then to hear it from him non-stop is not something I want to deal with. Better to be safe and see what they know than to just open my fat mouth.

So far, no one is giving me an evil eye, not even the brown eyed beauty, who I now have stuck in my mind. I start drifting in my head, thinking of the things I want to do to her and with her. The positions I could put her in, the places I could take us right now and have my way with her…. How much I want to kiss those luscious, full, uneven lips that remind me of my favorite candy. I stop wondering how the hell she is doing this to me.

Is it possible to be affected this much by someone after just a few seconds of being with them in the same room?

I'm beginning to think that maybe Emmett might have hit more than my shoulder. It would make sense with all the thoughts and feelings I'm having that are not normal for me. This is just pure craziness. She's making me even slow down some on my cussing because I don't want to offend her. She's changing me, damn it. This has got to stop.

"Um… Em, are we gonna do something about my shoulder?" I say as quickly as possible. I need some kind of distraction from those brown eyes before I go insane.

"Oh, yeah! Edward, this is Rosalie and her partner, Bella. Rosalie does sports medicine and Bella is a masseuse or massage therapist.

My mind immediately goes to the thought of her hands, those small hands, on my body and it does a number on my mind. I can't think straight, and struggle to get an answer out.

"Oh… uh… sure, that sounds good to me, I guess." Holy shit! Did I just agree

to her fondling me? My brain is now in overload mode with thoughts of us in so many compromising positions.

"Good, well then let's get started, we can't have you down for long, bro. You need to get back in there and practice a.s.a.p.," he says, smiling at me like a damn fool.

This blond woman must be damn good to have him grinning like that. She's not bad looking at all; she's tall, thin and has long blonde hair that is up in a ponytail. She's wearing clothes that show off all her curves, designer clothes from what I can tell. She's definitely his type. I wonder what she has, though, that none of the others did to grab hold of him like she has.

I look over at Bella. She is beyond beautiful. She's not thin and she's not fat. She's perfect. She has curves in all the right places. A nice ass, just as I was hoping and nice sized tits too… perfect size for her body, perfect size for my hands. I may be a fit guy and skinny compared to most guys, but I love a woman with a bit of meat on her. It shocks most people to find out the kind of girls I go for.

Yeah, sure I've fucked the drop dead gorgeous model types They were the ones that I felt like I was going to break the instant my cock was thrust into them. I've always loved women, women of all sizes. What attracts me more than any others though, is a woman who looks like Bella.

A woman who takes care of herself but isn't really thin. A woman, that enjoys a good cheeseburger when the desire hits her and doesn't care what others think. I think she just might be like that; something about her tells me she's laid back and loves pleasure.

Pleasure… how I would love to be pleasuring her, having my way with her right here in the gym.

There I go again, coming back to fucking her, wanting her, having her. I need to get away from her as soon as possible. If I don't, I'll do something I'll regret later on I'm sure.

I hear a throat clearing and look to see that it is Em, who is eyeing me with curiosity and surprise on his face. Oh shit, was I staring at her? Did he see it? Fuck, how do I play this off? I'll just be natural; hopefully _she_ didn't notice what I was doing.

I look around and I think I'm in the clear, "Ok so what do I need to do?" I ask, then jokingly add, "Bring on the pain, please." I hear snickering and look over to see Bella laughing at me. Somehow this makes me breathe a little easier, knowing she is able to laugh at me. At least she has a sense of humor!

I sit down, Rosalie comes over and starts doing some shit to my shoulder and before I know it, I'm screaming out at the top of my fucking lungs from the pain.

_"FUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKK!"_

"Damn, I was just fucking around about bringing on the pain," I barely get out in a breath. "You didn't have to really make me hurt like that."

She laughs at me as she finishes. "Well I had to do what was needed, or you would have been in more pain a little bit longer. Plus, there was the possibility of not ever using that arm the right way again. I'm not a doctor but I do know what I'm doing, and I've seen this before. When your brother hit you, he pushed your joint back and it got stuck and is rubbing the wrong way," she explains, showing me with her hands mimicking the ball and joint socket action.

"Does it hurt when you lift it?" I nod to answer her question. I'm in too much pain to form any words at the moment. "Just as I thought. Damn Emmett, you did a number on his shoulder. He's not going to be able to practice with it for a couple days. Any more hits and it could be useless for fighting."

"Well, it looks like I have a couple days off. Can I still do my workout routine? If I promise not to lift with this arm? I can't sit idle for the next few days. I go insane just sitting around doing nothing. I need to keep busy." I look at her, hoping her answer will be yes.

"Yes, you can workout, but make it low impact and no lifting weights with that arm." She glares at me sternly. "You'll be right back where you are right now if you do. Put some ice on it to get the swelling to go down."

"Bella will be here the next few days to massage any tension it leaves behind, also she'll do a light massage today to ease the muscle from being all messed up all day." She turns to Emmett and smiles as they walk into the office, leaving Bella and I alone; alone for the first time since the towel incident.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I can do this; _I can do this._ Just act natural.

"So Bella" I say, dragging it out slowly, "I guess that means we should get to you rubbing all over me, ugh…er…I mean rubbing my shoulder," I stammer out fast, hoping she didn't catch my slip. _Chill, she's just another woman; there's nothing special about her,_ I try to convince myself.

"Erm…sure, where do you want to be? You'll want to be comfortable, but I need to be able to get behind you at the same time. Is there a comfortable chair that you can sit in where I can do this?" She asks me, not making eye contact completely and turning a bit rosy on her cheeks. Wow, she is blushing talking about touching me. Maybe she heard my slip up. Crap, this might not go well with her.

"Um… yeah. Let me just go into the office and get one of those chairs. They're comfy and should give you access to my shoulder," I let her know as I'm walking into the office. I grab the chair and head back to her, waiting for further instructions.

"Okay, just sit and relax the best you can. I know it's hard after what Rose just did to you, but I'll be gentle, I promise. I have a very gentle touch when I want." She smirks as if it's some kind of inside joke. I wish I knew what it was.

"Oh, I need you to take off your shirt, unless you want oil soaking through it."

I take off my shirt and hear a slight intake of breath behind me. God, how I wish I could see her face. I love when I take my shirt off in front of a woman. The expressions they make are all just about the same. They get wide eyed, grin ear-to-ear without realizing they're doing it, and then have a bit of trouble breathing. I enjoy it. Hell, I should. I work hard for this body.

I hear her making some noise behind me and then a rubbing squishy sound, like when you wash your hands. She must be warming up the oil. Thank God. I've had someone put cold massage oil on me before and it was a surprise to my skin, to say the least.

Slowly, she touches my shoulder with her warmed oiled hands. I close my eyes, feeling them all over me and I'm wanting to moan so bad, but I hold back. I don't want her to think that I'm enjoying this sexually or anything, but hell, it feels so damn good after what Emmett and then Rosalie did to me. I think anything would feel better than that shit.

Her hands continue to roam the lean, hard muscles on my shoulder and around to my back area. I let my mind go, letting it think what it wants.

I begin thinking of her letting her hands find themselves all over my body, feeling the softness on my chest, my stomach, letting them roam a little farther until they reach my cock. Oh, hmm… warmed, oiled hands on my cock would feel so good. Moving up and down and playing with the tip, making me pre-cum.

"Hmmmm, oh yeah. That feels so good," I let out, without realizing it. I hope to hell she thinks it's because of the massage and nothing else.

Damn, this girl is in my head bad. I have got to fuck her and get her out of my system now. I hate when I want something so bad and have to wait for it. It consumes me; it makes me go nuts wanting it. Speaking of nuts, how awesome would it feel for her to play with mine with those warmed, oiled hands while she's playing with my cock?

_Fuck, Edward! Shut up, and stop thinking that shit. You're already stiffer than a damn pole. What are you going to do when she's done? Sit there like a fucking idiot because you can't get up due to your little issue?_ I correct myself, "It's not little."

"Excuse me? Did you say something?" she asks from behind, still massaging my shoulder.

Shit, did I just say that out loud?

_Okay, keep your mouth shut, no more noise from you_.

What is it they say? That you're only crazy when you start having conversations in your head with yourself? I think I'm beyond that point right now. I've had little discussions play out ahead of time before having a talk with someone, trying to figure out what was the best way to do so, but this, this is ridiculous. I'm a fucking loon. Talking to myself and answering and then answering out loud on top of it. I'm gonna need a fucking shrink after this.

"There you go, all done. How does it feel? Do you have a towel I can borrow? I forgot to get mine out of my bag before putting the oil on and I don't want to mess it up." She looks at me, smiling sheepishly.

"Sure, let me go grab you one right over here." I get up, forgetting that I have a raging hard on but realizing it as I turn around and hand her the towel and her eyes immediately snap to my shorts.

"Damn… sorry, I um…" I scramble to hide it and figure something out. I eventually just go with sitting back down.

"Don't worry about it," she tries to comfort me." It happens more often than you realize. You're not the first guy to get, uh… aroused from me massaging them."

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry," I apologize, trying to make it mean so much more than just for this, hoping she sees that.

"No worries. So, I can come and massage you again tomorrow if you want. What would be a good time?" She looks at me, waiting for an answer.

"I usually get done with practice about four, so if you want to come about four thirty or so, that would work," I tell her, smiling and thinking to myself how good it'll feel to have her hands on me again. Feeling the warmth and smoothness of them caressing my skin... I can't wait for tomorrow.

I go, let Emmett know I'm leaving, tell Rosalie thank you for fixing my shoulder and put the chair back.

I walk over and tell Bella thanks for the massage and she nods as she's putting all her stuff back in her bag.

I walk out the door and head home. The whole drive there, I have nothing but thoughts of that chestnut haired, brown eyed beauty in my head. I get to bed because I am beyond exhausted and fall fast to sleep, tossing and turning, and dreaming; dreaming of her

Before I know it, it's morning again, but I get to sleep in this time because I don't have the normal routine. This morning I'm not frustrated because it dawns on me that I will get to see Bella today. This woman has really gotten under my skin and in my head. How the hell did that happen? I have never been one to look forward to just seeing a woman, maybe to fucking her, but not to just seeing her.

I do all my workout crap and go get a shower, letting the hot water run on my shoulder longer than the rest of my body. It feels so good. I'm sore but nothing like Emmett's aftermath yesterday!

I start thinking about yesterday and what happened when I walked out of this shower and seeing the woman that has now made a major impact on my mind. I walk to the mat and stand there, just thinking, noticing I'm the only one in the gym. Emmett didn't come in today because I didn't need him to tell me how to work out, plus he had some work to do outside the gym he'd been putting off. A few people came in and out throughout the day but that was it. I had the gym to myself most of the day which is rare, but something I like. I get time to reflect on my fighting, my moves, and things of that nature.

As I'm standing there in my own head, thinking, I hear a throat clearing. I must have been so focused on thinking I didn't hear the door open or close and it's not a soft door. I turn around to see the beautiful brown eyes I had seen yesterday.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to startle you," she says and grins at me.

"You didn't, I was just thinking that's all. Scary I know. A man who fights for a living, thinking. Not something most people think happens," I laugh at my weak attempt at a joke about myself.

"So, what were you thinking about? Anything interesting?"

"No, just thinking about past fights. Nothing spectacular," I lie to her, I'm not telling her I was thinking about her too. That's just not something I want out there. She's here for a job and that's it. I'm not going to ruin this. I will not hit on her. This is a business setup, nothing else.

"Are you ready for your massage? I was thinking that I would do your whole back so I brought my table, or we can just use the mat over there. If we lay down some towels we shouldn't get any oil on it," she explains.

"Yeah, sure. Let me go grab some towels and set it up. Do you need help with anything else?" I ask as I get the towels and head over to the mat to set them up. Not that a little oil is gonna make a difference on this thing. It's beyond dirty.

"Nope, that's all; except you need to take your shirt off and lay on your stomach. Think you can manage that? Being a fighter and all, don't want you having to think too much!" Sarcasm, this is good. I like a woman who can be sarcastic. God, I keep making a list of all the things I like in a woman and basing it off of her. What is wrong with me?

"Ha ha ha. I thought you were a masseuse not a comedian? When did you change jobs?" I try to snark back at her, failing miserably.

"Okay, Mr. Smartypants. Lay down now or I won't massage you. I'll let that shoulder of yours hurt." She is a feisty one. God, why does she have to be so attractive and have all the other qualities I'm realizing I like?

I lay down as she says, with my shirt off. She gets on my side and starts rubbing my shoulders with the massage oil she'd been getting ready while waiting on me.

I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of her hands on me. This time she really is going to be rubbing all over me, well half of me anyways. With my eyes closed and my mind running, I stop worrying about making noises and start lightly moaning. She doesn't make any comment or say anything so I just let it go.

Her hands are so sensual, so smooth. My body loves the way they feel. For the first time ever, I actually take notice of how a woman's hands feel on my body, other than when they've been on my cock. The touch of a woman's hands on your cock feels fucking awesome. These feelings, the ones I'm having now, the difference in her hands being on my body, finally noticing something like this. I don't know how it to explain it. It brings up different internal feelings, ones I've never experienced before. This makes me a little nervous.

I try not to react to her touch too much, not allowing myself to grow hard under me. For one, it would hurt like hell on this mat, and two, I don't want to have to be erect in front of her again. How embarrassing would that be? I've already shown her twice now, don't need to make it a third. _At least not right now_, my mind has a little sidebar of its own.

Being a sensual person, I love touching a woman, feeling their soft skin under my calloused hands, the contrast of their smoothness against my rough fingers. I inhale them, placing my nose against their necks. Each of their distinct scents leaves me intoxicated. All of those things turns me on just as much as if she were grabbing me and stroking me.

Oh God, I can't stop myself. I need something to distract myself.

Ooohh! I know_. Music!_ Maybe that will help me focus. Perhaps something I listen to while working out will keep me focused. It's a bit angsty and loud, but it'll get my attention away from her hands, her mouth…God, how I love seeing that mouth.

Fuck, I need to hurry up and get the music going before I do something rash.

"Uh Bella, do you mind if I put some music on? This silence is gonna put me to sleep and I don't want to fall asleep on you." I quickly come up with some lie as to why I want music.

"Sure, whatever you want. I'm up for anything. I like all kinds, well just not country really," she agrees, smiling at me.

"I'm just gonna go in the office and put something on. I have a bunch of playlists so I'll just play one of them." I go into the office and turn on one of my favorite playlists, hitting shuffle. It's a wide mix of music but it works for me when I'm working out.

It starts playing and I go back over to the mat. "Is that ok with you?" I ask her to make sure she's comfortable with the music, having to lean in closer to her a bit because it's a little loud. As I lean in I breathe in her scent and quickly get on the mat knowing that if I don't, I'm gonna regret it. She resumes massaging my back for a few more minutes.

After my back, she begins on my arms and I hear a light inhale of breath from her. She catches me off guard and I can't contain the sound of the moan coming from me. I don't even care, it feels so damn good, plus I'm getting comfortable with her. I don't know what it is but she makes me feel at ease.

As she finishes up on my arms, she asks if I would like a facial massage. Almost as on cue with my response the music changes and it becomes something less angsty but still with a good beat and I turn over on to my back. She comes up to my head and lifts it up to put it in her lap. I'm beginning to think it might be a bad idea for us to be in this position, considering how difficult it's been for me to keep myself from controlling my hard-ons around her. Now I'm going to be exposed for sure in this position.

I just go with it, nothing more I can do anyway, right?

She starts massaging my face. and oh fucking God, it's beyond amazing how fucking good this feels. I have never had my face massaged before and with getting hit in the face and broken bones and bruises all the time, this feels… there are no words. My body says it all by the light moaning I do as she is kneading my forehead and my temples. I could start drooling any second. Then she works down the side of my face and her wrist are near my nose and her scent drives me insane, it's even stronger than when I got a breath of it earlier.

My reaction to this is automatic and I grab her wrist and bring it to my nose so I can inhale deeply. She stops with her other hand massaging and just leaves it on my face lightly. I hear her lightly gasp at what I'm doing but she does nothing to move away from me.

After I get her scent into my mind, I start lightly kissing her wrist and then her hands and then her fingers. I grab her other hand and do the same. I then turn on my side and start kissing up her arms, going to her face. I take it in my hands and look at her beautiful brown eyes for a second before I bring my lips to her full uneven Starburst colored ones and start kissing her hard but gentle. I don't move my mouth, I just kiss her, waiting for her response, waiting to see if she's going to slap me or kiss me back. My mind is hoping that she'll kiss me back because I want to taste this mouth of hers so fucking bad…

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**I know, I know, I've now given you 2 cliffies (don't you wish they were Edward's stiffies instead? Lol can't help myself, I couldn't resist) Sorry, it had to be done. I fought and fought with this chapter but you will thank me later on. But other than that how did you like it? Please leave me some love, I love hearing from you all.**_

_**If I had given you a lemon like I'm sure you wanted, it would have been rushed and not felt right and you would have been let down and felt like you had blue balls. I don't want my readers having blue balls, it's just not nice. Nor do I want you to have half an O; you need the whole damn thing.**_

_**Okay I need your help. Ever played Double Dare? I need you in a review response to give me some sexual Double Dares. There's a reason later on, which I KNOW you will love and have fun with when it happens. I will use ones I find to be fun and creative and just well… cool.**_

_**Thank you all for your reviews, if I haven't gotten back to you, I will. I haven't forgotten about you. Also thank you all so much for RT my story on Twitter and for sharing it with others. I've loved seeing all the new people adding me. Please continue to review and let me know how much you love MMAward..**_

_**Disclaimer: As always I am not a professional of any kind, except being a mom. Anything having to deal with medical or UFC or MMA I have done some looking up or have actually dealt with it in real life. I also am taking poetic license and bending some things in the story to fit. Please don't get mad b/c I got something wrong with either thing. I probably know but if you know better, share, let me know. I am always open for constructive criticism and I will still love you if you disagree with me :D**_

**I'm going to be starting Recs this week so here they are. **

_**Let's Get Physical**_ by**Lalina**~ http : / www . fanfiction . net /s/6063965/1/

_**Tunes with Tony Masen**_ by **Just4ALE** ~ http : / www . fanfiction . net /s/5821478/1/


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**As with the other chapters, purely cosmetic work has been done to this. I've made some changes as far as punctuation and repeat words, and a few things to make it flow better. Nothing imperative or important to the story has been changed.**_

_**I also want to thank all my readers and new readers and those who have been rec'ing my story. Thanks soo much. It means a lot to me.**_

_**This chapter is short, but it's what I wanted, what I think fits and I didn't want to just add more to it to make it longer. I hope you enjoy it and can't wait to see what you have to say at the end.**_

_**Do not copy or translate my story. It is the property of me**__**DaniaMCullen**__**and I will not be a happy camper if you do. These are my words, my thoughts. Therefore they are mine!**_

_**As always, I don't own the characters, Stephenie Meyers does. But I do own the story, so no copying, stealing or anything else without my permission.**_

* * *

**Happy Ending Indeed**

My lips are pressed against hers. I'm waiting as patiently as I possibly can, trying to decide if I've maybe gone too far and crossed a line. My eyes are still closed so I have no clue what her reaction to me is, and it's killing me. I can feel her breath on my lips, seeping into my own mouth, and it tastes delicious. It's a mixture of sweet and fruity. Mixed with the smell of her, which is almost like smelling the beach, it's overwhelming and intoxicating.

As the smell lingers in my nose, I'm trying to decide where to go from here. She's not responding and it's making me nervous. I've never had a woman not react to me while I'm kissing them. I need to take control of this before I drive myself mad.

I think I have finally met my match. She isn't going to give in to me very easily; this much I have figured out since meeting her. I'm definitely going to have a major challenge with her in my life. I love challenges, I thrive on them. After all, my job is about challenges… as well as my entertainment. I am so ready for this; I'm enthralled to see how far I can get her to go, to find her limits. Let the games begin as they say.

I open my eyes. This is the beginning for me, no turning back. Let the chips fall where they may. When I open my eyes I see her staring straight at me, our eyes are locked on one another. I'm surprised; no I'm fucking shocked, to be gazing into her amazing eyes, those deep brown eyes that I adore seeing. She's not pissed, no, there's a light, a glimmer playing in her eyes. She has piqued my curiosity.

I feel a smile starting to form under my lips and I pull back. I'm met with a shit eating grin on those luscious lips I was just pressed against. _What in the hell is going on in her fucking mind? I wish I could read it; it's such an enigma to me._

If you ask me how the next chain of events came about, I wouldn't be able to tell ya. Everything was happening before I knew what hit me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, I just have no fucking explanation… not that I need one.

As I start to pull back from her and say something, she puts her hand on my chest and pushes me back down on to the mat. I look at her, surprised; I was not expecting this, but fuck I like it.

"Now, now Mr. Cullen, I am here to massage you and that is what I intend on doing, so if you would kindly lay on your stomach, as you seem to no longer want a facial massage. I will continue your session with a back massage," she says half sternly and very businesslike, but still with that shit eating grin on her face.

She's up to something; I just know it.

I do as she says and lay on my stomach, thinking she is going to sit at my side like she did earlier. Seemingly, she has different plans. Straddling my ass, she starts to work on my back once again. However, it's different this time; it's not the same massage she was giving me earlier. It's more sensual, more arousing, and more intimate.

I feel her fingers following the ridges of the muscles on my back with her gently, lightly caressing them. Like she's learning the lines and curves of my body. She goes over them again and again, making me moan a little. I don't hold back; I'm not going to hold back anymore. There is something different and I feel more relaxed. I don't care if she knows how much pleasure she's bringing me; I kind of want her to know.

She is a goddess with her hands.

My mind goes to the things that I want her to do with those hands of her on other places on my body.

I stop, suddenly realizing what my body's reaction is to what she is doing to me. I start to say something to apologize but then she lets out a sound of her own, almost a purr. _What the hell?_ I squirm again and feel her going along with me. _Hmm, this could get interesting!_

"Mr. Cullen, would you please stop moving so much, you're distracting me." She's giggling lightly as she jokingly scolds me.

"You know you _can_ call me Edward, after all you _are_ sitting on my ass. Oh, and rubbing your hands all over my back like_ that,_" I say, stifling a laugh. I'm just dying to know how she is going to react.

"I _could_, but that would be crossing some boundaries, don't you think? After all, this is _just_ all business right? This is _just_ me massaging the tension from your shoulders. _Nothing more, right_?" Hmm… her smart ass mouth is showing up again and I love it.

"Is this how you massage all your business associates? Rubbing on them? Making noises while sitting on their asses?" From the side, I can see the bit of shock and the blush on her face at the realization of what I am saying. It dawns on her that I heard her a few seconds ago.

I like the blush that shows up on her cheeks, I've only seen it one other time… when I had inadvertently shown her my cock a couple days ago.

"Um…uh, I was just annoyed! I wasn't moaning or purring. I was groaning because… because I was annoyed!" She's stumbling and stuttering, trying to come up with a valid reason on the spot. The ending comes out more forceful than I think she was meaning it to.

"Uh huh, I'm _sure_that's what it is! Am I _that_ annoying to you Bella? Would you like me to get up so you can stop what you're doing? I don't want to be a bother to you?" I let my smart ass mouth take control, smirking the whole time.

She looks at me like I have just asked her the hardest question of her life and then there is another look she gives me.

Seeing that new look on her face gives me all the info I need right then and there. I pick her up slightly to flip over so that we could have this conversation face to face. In my haste of doing so, I don't think of exactly where that will put her.

When she settles on me, it's then that I realize where it put her on me. Right on my bulging hard on.

Through her thin yoga pants and the thin material of my shorts, I can feel her… her warmth, her moistness. It feels so damn good against the hardness of my throbbing bulge.

At the same time I realize where she is, I look up and see the look on her face when she feels it hit her just right. She lets out a small gasp, I'm not sure if it was because it's hard or because she's remembering the size of it when it's hard, either way I know I have her and I am grinning ear to ear.

Trying to hide her reaction she looks at me, "Um Edward," she stammers out, "uh… um…" She is perplexed and has no idea what to say to me. I love that I have elicited this kind of response from her and take advantage while I can. I start moving a little, grinding my hips under her, seeing what else I can get from her.

"Oh my God Edward…stop…Unf! I need to finish… you, hmm, and you just um, need to um…" She can't complete a full sentence and I can't get enough of the face she is making.

I suddenly feel pressure against my cock. Shit! She's pressing down on me, matching me move for move. It feels so fucking good. I wasn't anticipating this reaction from her but I'm enjoying it. My initial response to this surprises me.

For some fucking reason, I stop… I don't know why, other than the feeling is so fucking overwhelming. I've never felt this, just having a woman's pussy on me, with clothes in between us, but still being able to feel so much. I can imagine how wet she is; she has to be near dripping for me to be able to feel her practically seeping through my shorts and her pants.

_Oh God, that feels so good_! I've wanted to touch her so much after the towel incident, but the dreams I've had have not done her any justice.

Biting her bottom lip, she lets out a purring sound. She's enjoying this as much as I am. Her eyes are on mine but hooded from the pleasure she is feeling.

_Is this really happening?_

Already with her in my life, she has me. She is surprising, perplexing, and exasperating, and just fucking throws me for loops left and right.

Her next movement stuns the fucking hell out of me.

She takes her shirt off!

She's wearing a sports bra. Now, they're not usually sexy, but on her? It's sexy as hell. I can see her pert nipples through it. I bet her tits are amazing… I'm only guessing from what I can see with her bra on. They're big and perfect, the right size for my hand. My hands are far from being small.

I stare into her eyes as I reach with my long fingers up to one of them to touch gently. Barely grazing her nipple, rubbing my thumb over it, feeling it getting harder and harder under my touch… she hums a bit at the touch.

After a couple seconds, she starts grinding again. It feels so damn good, I start rubbing her other nipple with my hand and she lets her head go back, enjoying the feeling of it.

God, she's so damn warm; her pussy is rubbing on my cock just the right way. She knows what she's doing and she's doing it extremely well. I want more, I need more. I want to take her bra off so I can see her tits. I desperately want them in my mouth, feeling her nipples on my tongue, filling my mouth with her flesh and tasting her.

She moves my hands away as I try to take it off, stopping the grinding she was doing. She gives me the evil eye and laughs.

"Edward, Edward, Edward, what do you take me for, huh? You think you can flash your cock at me one time, which is very nice to look at by the way, and I'll let you have your way with me? I'm no floozy mister. So you best be moving those hands from my bra, it stays on." She laughs an evil laugh.

"Oh and don't even think you're getting lucky either." She's still giving me that evil grin.

Fuck, she is a fucking tease. She gets me all worked up and won't even let me get to feel her, feel the wetness of her, the warmth. Fuck that shit.

I start to get up and she puts her hands on my chest pushing me down.

"Where do you think you're going? Did I say that you could get up?" she asks in a playfully demanding way.

"Wha… wh…what did you say?" I'm shocked that she just did that. Whoa, I sure as hell didn't see this coming. It's making me harder seeing her get all demanding on me.

"Yes I did, and last time I knew, I didn't stutter…" Hmm… I love that smart ass mouth of hers. "You are to lay there and do as I say, or you will regret it mister."

Damn, this is getting interesting.

She starts grinding her hips a little, pushing down just enough to make me bite my lip from the pleasure. This actually feels really damn amazing; I don't want her to stop so I'm going to go along. I'm curious to see what she does… I haven't been disappointed yet.

She leans forward and starts kissing my jaw, while her tongue darts out every so often, like she's tasting me. It feels good against my light stubble. The wetness and warmth of her mouth. My mind goes to where her mouth can go when I realize she is kissing down my neck towards my chest. She is dragging her fingers down my chest and it feels so amazing, having her hands on my chest. She starts trailing where her fingers were with her mouth, planting kisses all over my muscular chest.

I hear her moaning with each kiss and it makes me harder than I was. I start to grind my cock into her, letting her know what she is doing to me. She sits up and I see a smile beaming at me, letting me know she likes it. I keep going and she reciprocates, and we are fucking each other through our clothes. This is a first for me, but I like it.

I love the way she looks as she feels me, the lust in her eyes. I love hearing her moan through those luscious, yummy lips of hers. It's all so different than anything I have ever felt. We're being intimate, but at the same time reserved. I love how she has taken control some; I like that side of her, and it's definitely a major turn on.

We start grinding harder and harder and I can tell she's almost there, I reach up and, through her pants, start rubbing where her clit is. I want to get her off even if I can't touch her other than through clothes. When she feels my thumb on her clit, her eyes pop open in surprise.

"How does that feel baby? Do you like that?" I'm grunting as I ask her.

"Unf… oh, it's um… God don't stop, it feels so fucking good." She smiles at me.

I love that look on a woman's face, when they're being pleasured by me.

I keep rubbing and we keep grinding and I start to feel my release come, and I can tell she is there too as she grinds faster and harder on me. I rub her clit harder; I want to cum with her at the same time.

"Oh Bella, I'm almost there, I want you to cum with me. Are you almost there?"

"Yes, yes… Oh God, Edward, I'm about to cum. Harder… don't stop, just harder, more…" she trails off, unable to talk anymore.

I grab her hips and bring her down on me, pushing my cock into her pussy, feeling that she is soaked now from our dry fucking, if you can really call it that with how wet she is.

Her head goes back and she starts moaning louder and gasping for breath. I feel her legs tighten up and her upper body goes rigid. She's cumming and that's when my release starts and I moan out, loud.

"Oh fuuuucckkk, Bella!" I scream as I cum in my shorts, making a mess in them.

We both have found our release and look at each other, tired but satisfied. She has a cum-induced grin on her face, glowing in fact.

That's when she leans down and kisses me, hard, and I return the kiss and suck on her tongue, her lips… and don't stop till we're both out of breath.

Finally, I got that kiss.

* * *

_**A/N Thanks everyone for reading and staying with me. Once again sorry it took so long to update, I will be on a better updating schedule now that real life isn't so hectic.**_

_**Be sure to follow me at DaniaMCullen on Twitter, I post teasers and talk about NEM.**_

_**Ok so here are some rec's from me for this update.**_

_**Rapture**_by _AydenMorgen _~ http : / www. fanfiction. net /s/5863816/1/

_**Camisado**_ by _Sophz456 ~ _http : / www. fanfiction . net /s/5817208/1/

_**Osa Bella**_by _Myg_ ~ http : / www. fanfiction . net /s/6038733/1/


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**As with the other chapters, purely cosmetic work has been done to this. I've made some changes as far as punctuation and repeat words, and a few things to make it flow better. Nothing imperative or important to the story has been changed.**_

_**I want to thank all of you who have stood by me with this story and especially for all the awesome reviews last chapter, you had in me tears b/c that update kicked my butt and you guys loving it made it all worth the crap I went through writing it.**_

_**This fic is mine, do not copy, change or repost it anywhere without my permission. Doing so is stealing.**_

_**As always I don't own anything Twilight, that's all Stephenie Meyers. I just have a bit of fun with the characters, using them as the puppets they are.**_

* * *

**What Now?**

"Dude, you look like a cat that just ate the cardinal or whatever that damn saying is." Emmett eyes me warily.

"Bro, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," I lie to him. There is no way in hell I'm telling him anything.

It's another night at my parents for the usual family dinner.

My mind however, is on what happened earlier today and after.

After that kiss, we got up and I thought we were gonna just chill. As I sat there, she got up fast and grabbed all her stuff. She didn't kiss me again or anything, just left. There really wasn't anything that I could do. I couldn't call after her, and by the time I realized what was going on, she was out the door, in her car and heading to God knows where.

I went and took a shower, reliving what had just happened. Of course those thoughts made my cock stand at attention, wanting more, but I had to take care of it myself. I would have liked to have taken a shower with Bella but that, sadly, wasn't fucking happening. I don't know what was going on with her, with us, but I hoped to find out soon.

I was trying to figure out how the fuck things had ended up happening, but nothing made sense. One minute, she's massaging me and the next, we're doing a little bumping and grinding. Okay, more than a little bumping and grinding, but damn it was fun.

Giving me a kiss after? Wow, that kiss was just as hot. She tasted so good. I would have loved to have more but she didn't, as was evident by her running from me.

I was abruptly snapped out of my memory by a voice that I swear must drive dogs absolutely fucking nuts when they hear it. Alice! Shit and she's giving me the same look that Emmett has been all night. They were standing next to each other to make things even more annoying.

"Why are you guys fucking looking at me like that? It's seriously starting to creep me the fuck out. Stop now! Before I kick both of your asses." I try to be stern but fail miserably.

"Who is she Edward?" Alice asks, all demanding but in her bubbly, fairy like voice.

"What? Who's who?" Hoping it works, I try to act dumb.

"You know who! The person responsible for that smile plastered on your face. Do we know her? What's she like? How do you know her? Have you kissed her? Did you fuck her? Edward, did you?" Alice the Inquisitor begins her job of nagging me to death to get answers.

Not realizing I'm smirking as I answer, "No, I didn't fu…"

"You are a horrible liar Edward Cullen! You did too fuck her, I can tell."

"Alice, I did not. I haven't fucked anyone in months." Fuck I need her off my back. "But if you must know I did kiss someone."

"Edddwaaarrd… you can't just tell me that. I want to know who it is." Her whining voice grates me worse than her normal voice.

"Alice, you don't know her and I'm not telling you anything more, got it? So drop the shit." I'm starting to get frustrated.

"Fine, but know this Edward, I will find out. Mark my words, I will find out who she is." Alice smirks at me with a devilish smile.

"Good luck with that pixie girl." I glare at her, laughing as she fake stomps away like she's pouting.

"Bro, who is it? Come on you can tell me." Now Emmett is starting in on me?

"It's no one, just drop it okay? I don't want to talk about it. Shit, can't anyone take a hint?" This is really pissing me off now that they won't drop it.

I walk into the kitchen to see how long before dinner is ready.

"Hi sweetheart, how was your day?" Mom asks.

"Hi mom, it was good. How was yours? Food smells awesome; what are we having?" I walk over and give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Chicken cordon bleu, wild rice and green beans. Sound good?" She looks over at me smiling.

"Hmm, yummy." That's one of my favorite meals. I love my mother's cooking.

We sit down and eat dinner together like we usually do at every family night meal. Only tonight, Emmett has Rosalie with him. This makes me a bit nervous and gets my mind going.

I wonder if Bella told her about what happened. I fucking hope not. Shit, I didn't even think about what could happen with what we did. I sure as hell hope she doesn't say anything. We were equals in what happened. She could have stopped at anytime. Fuck, she even initiated some of it. So she's just as much to blame for anything as I am.

Shit, I'm overreacting to something that hasn't even happened. Get your shit together Cullen, nothing is gonna happen.

After dinner, I decide I need to go home and get some sleep. My mind is all over the fucking place with what happened and what might happen and what's going on with Bella. Fuck, I can't even call her because I don't have her number and there is no way in Hell I'm asking Rosalie or Emmett for it. That would be too suspicious and might tip them, and Alice, off.

I'll just have to wait 'til I see her next time to try to talk to her or get her phone number so that we can talk. Maybe I'll fake an injury to get her to come and massage me, and then we can talk.

I decide that's what I'll do. Tomorrow, I'll fake that I'm hurt and then Emmett can call her.

I do my nightly routine of brushing my teeth, washing my face with water and stripping down to nothing. I can't stand sleeping in clothes, they make me feel like I'm being strangled, so I always sleep butt ass naked. Plus, I just like being nude.

"Mother fucking piece of shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm fucking late!" I jump out of bed not even bothering with anything but getting my clothes on.

"God damn fucking alarm, I know I fucking set you last night! Why the fuck didn't you go off? Now I'm gonna be late, I'm so throwing your ass out the fucking window." I realize I'm talking to an inanimate object and stop immediately, laughing at myself for the absurdity of it.

I run down the stairs of my loft and out the door into the garage that sits under the loft. I get into my car and take off.

I rush to the gym and get there just in time to meet Emmett. Thank God he's running late too. Which is odd because he's usually always on time. I'm going to give him a bit of what he gave me last night.

"Soo…late night last night bro?" I look at him, smirking. He's wearing the same clothes he was in last night at dinner with our parents, so I figure he was with Rosalie.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm too tired right now." He rubs his face, trying to wake up.

"Want some coffee? I was thinking of running to get some for myself. My fucking alarm clock didn't go off this morning, so I didn't grab anything to eat or drink and I'm tired as hell. I got almost no sleep last night." What I'm neglecting telling him is it was because of the many dreams I had of Bella and they went a bit beyond what we did yesterday.

"Sure, just get me whatever, you know what I like. I'm not in the mood to try to figure out what I want, so yeah just whatever is fine." He really is tired, maybe today will be a light day.

After me getting no sleep last night, I really could use a light day. Shit, that could put a wrinkle in my plans to get Bella here. I'll have to think of something else besides faking an injury.

I go back out, get in my car and head to our favorite coffee place. I walk in and head to the counter to order and look around to see who's in there. No one, not that I expected there to be tons of people at this hour. I order our coffee drinks, pay and go off to the side to wait for them.

Soon my name is called, but it's not my real name; I never give them my real name. Today I used Pedro. I don't like using my actual name; you never know who's around.

I grab them and head out, taking another quick look to see who's come in since I first did.

Holy shit, she's here. When did she come in?

Fuck, I don't know what to do.

Do I go over and say something?

Do I just act like I don't see her? Then she might see me and get pissed that I ignored her.

Fuck, I'm so out of my element it's not even funny.

As I'm standing there like a fucking idiot trying to figure out what to do, she spots me.

Fuck, I have no choice now but to at least say hi to her. I don't want to be rude, but I also don't know what's going on with us. Not to mention, we do have a business relationship that I need to keep intact.

I walk over and smile at her. She smiles back, but it's more like a forced smile, as if she wants to smile but she's not sure how she should react to me.

Is she thinking or feeling the same as me right now? I doubt it… after her running from me yesterday, I seriously doubt it.

"Um…hi Bella, how are you this morning?" I'm so not being myself, but I don't know how else to talk to her right this second.

My mind is going a million miles an hour with what to do. I'm lucky I'm still standing and can speak coherently.

"Oh, hi Edward. I'm doing good... getting coffee I see? For you and Emmett?" she asks, her words coming out the same way mine did. Okay she's acting just like I am, so she seems to be feeling the same. For some reason this makes me feel a bit better.

"Uh… yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night and it seems neither did he. He was wearing the same clothes to the gym this morning that he wore at my parents last night. So I'm assuming he stayed the night with Rosalie." I say the first thing that pops into my head and it sounds like rambling to me.

She starts laughing and nodding her head.

"Yeah, he stayed at Rosalie's last night. I didn't get much sleep either. They kept me up all night. I'm going to make her put some foam on her headboard or something because I can't go another night like last night. That's why I'm getting coffee. What's your reason?" Holy shit, she's roommates with Emmett's girl.

"Oh, no good reason, at least not like yours anyway; just a rough night of sleep. Though your reason really sucks. Sorry you had to deal with that. I've been there before with Emmett." There is no way she is going to know it's because I was dreaming of her and the many things I was doing to her and positions I was putting her in.

"So, I didn't know you and Rosalie were roommates," I say, trying to change the subject. "That's cool, have you always been close? Doesn't that get in the way of your business partnership? Don't you get tired of seeing each other all the time? I know I couldn't live with Emmett, his ass would drive me up the fucking wall in a heartbeat." Slow down dipshit, take a breath and let her answer one question before you go on.

She looks at me like I have a third eye; I don't blame her, after what I just did.

"Yeah, we've been close for a few years. We met in school actually. We were roommates back then… well, not the first semester. Neither of us liked our roommates so we moved out and got a place together the second semester and we've been roommates ever since."

"Oh, okay," I respond, not sure what to say, but I want to keep us talking so I just keep saying shit that pops into my head. "So you guys have been together since then huh? When did you decide to become business partners?"

Why the fuck am I even asking this question? I couldn't care less. What I really want to know is what is going on in that fucking mind of hers. What she thinks about what happened yesterday.

"Uh, about midway through school. We both knew what we were gonna do and just figured it would be a good idea to do something together. We became great friends and so it just worked for us."

"Excuse me, ma'am, are you going to order?" the guy at the register asks.

"Uh, yeah. Um… Edward, could you hold on a sec?"

I stand there holding the two coffees. I haven't even tasted mine yet so I take a drink and it's getting cold. Shit, Emmett is gonna wonder where I've been if I bring back this shit. How the fuck am I going to explain why I've been gone so long?

As I stand there contemplating what I'm gonna do about Emmett, Bella walks up with her coffee, staring at me, but I can tell she's not really looking at me, at least not like before she went to get her coffee. Shit, here comes the awkwardness I was afraid of earlier.

"So, um yeah…I guess I should get going. Emmett's going to wonder what's taking me so long. I don't want to get on his shit list." I look at her. I want to ask her for her number but I don't want to feel like a fucking idiot. I mean, we've already crossed some boundaries so this is so fucking frustrating. I hate feeling lost and like a bumbling idiot.

"Are you heading back to the gym?" She looks at me and sees that I'm wearing my clothes for the gym. "Duh, of course you are. You practically live there, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I eat more meals there and take more showers there than I do at home." At the mention of showers she blushes, but tries to hide it by looking down and averting her eyes from me.

I think it's cute and hot. It reminds me of how her face blushed yesterday as she came during our little bump and grind session. I remember everything about it, which is what makes this so difficult. I've never ran into someone after doing anything with them unless it was on purpose and sure as hell not after how things were left yesterday.

"Um… uh, do you mind if I come back with you?" she asks with her eyes still not looking at me.

"Rosalie was suppose to meet me here but if you're going that way and you don't mind I can call her and tell her just to meet me there since we were going there in a little bit anyway, and it just makes sense so she doesn't have to come out of her way to get me because, well, I walked here and well, do you mind if I ride with you?" _Holy shit did she just say all that in one breath?_

Fuck, she wants to ride with me. Okay this is a good thing. A very,very good thing; this gives me more time to possibly talk to her if I can find my balls to do so. What is it about this woman that makes me feel like I've lost my fucking manhood and my brains?

"Sure, come on, uh, actually hold on one second. Let me get Emmett another coffee; at least then he won't get pissed off at me for giving him a cold coffee."

"I'm sorry if I kept you and he gets mad. Does he get mad easily? I don't want to cause any problems."

"Oh no, it's more that he gets annoyed but he can kiss my ass. I would rather be talking to you than dealing with his ass anyway. I have a feeling with his lack of sleep last night, he's going to be a fucking grizzly bear and I'm gonna want to kick his ass. Emmett and no sleep does not bode well for anyone." I laugh as I go and order another coffee for the bear. She follows me, which causes some awkward silence between us.

While waiting for the coffee, I try to figure out how to talk about what happened with us yesterday. She'll be in my car and won't be able to go anywhere so it would be perfect to try to get it out and in the open.

I don't want to leave this like this. I don't like awkwardness… fuck, does anyone like awkwardness? If so, they're dipshits, that's for sure.

My name is called and I grab the coffee and turn to Bella who looks at me odd at the name that was called when I grabbed the coffee, I just shrug. I smile as best as I can, my nerves are getting the best of me.

"Ready?" I look to her to see her nod her head. "My car is just out here. I park as close as I can with this weather. You never know when it's gonna rain or if it's gonna just be hot as hell with a shit load of humidity. The black one there," I point her to my car. My baby, my pride and joy.

"_That's_ your car? That... that thing _there_? Oh my God, Edward, it's gorgeous. I… wow… I don't even know what to say. Um…it looks fast." Her mouth is hanging open and her eyes look like they're going to pop out at the sight of my baby.

Most women love my car. Even if they know nothing about cars, they still love it. It's fast, it's sexy, hell, it's pretty much sex on wheels for that matter.

"Yeah, I guess you could say it's pretty fast. It gets me around this place and it's comfortable." I try to downplay the car.

I'm more interested in her and her reaction to it. I'm interested in anything right now that has to do with her. I could tell her all about the car, but I'd rather learn more about her.

"Um… I know that emblem I think. That's a Jaguar, right? Aren't those for, like, old people or doctors?" I have to keep myself from busting out laughing. She really doesn't know much about cars it seems.

I really don't want to go into this with her, but I can't have her thinking I'm driving an old person's car or whatever. No, that can't happen my ego won't let it; I'll just tell her enough to get her to drop it.

"Bella, no this is not an old person's car." I smile at her. "This happens to be a very fast, very sleek top of the line car. It's actually a limited edition Jaguar XKR175. It's got a special interior and paint job among other things limited only to this car. It tops out at 174 but I have yet to be able to reach that here. If I were back home, then I would really get to open her up. Maybe one day I'll be able to."

I push the button on my key ring to unlock the doors and go and open the door for her to get in and then head to my side. I start the car and it purrs. Bella still has a huge smile on her face.

I think maybe I'll show off a bit just for her. Hopefully there aren't any asshole cops around. God knows, the cops here in Tampa like to pull people over for no reason at all. I back up and rev the engine a bit; I love the feel and sound of this car. But I love the sound and feel of Bella on me even more. I smile at that thought.

"Sure you're ready?" I look at her to see her reaction before putting the car in drive and taking off. I pull out onto the street and take off, flooring the car. It jerks us back a little and I hear a little giggle from my right. I look over and she is grinning like crazy. She is loving this.

"Holy shit, Edward, this thing is fast. This is so much fun; I've never been in a car that goes fast before; well, not this fast. Rosalie has her BMW, but it's nothing like this."

"Thanks, yeah it's my baby. Our family likes fast cars. Hell, we like cars period. I had to get on a list for this one… well, technically my father did. I love it though. It's perfect for me." Okay enough about the car already, you dumb ass. You have her here in your car, you can ask anything you want, talk to her about anything you want.

"So, did you get any sleep last night?"

"Um no, remember Emmett and Rosalie? Bed hitting wall, noises coming from their room, lots and lots of moaning and 'Oh Emmett's' going on? He must be doing something right." She giggles and I realize we've already had this discussion.

"Oh yeah. See? I'm tired; I don't remember much when I'm tired."

I sit quiet for a second, trying to think of something to talk to her about. I ask the first thing that pops into my head. "Sooo...why did you get into massage therapy? Is that what it's called?"

"I've always loved massaging people, I'm a hands-on kind of person, touchy feely, that kind of thing. My whole family is all huggy and touchy feely so it was just natural for me." She pauses for a second.

"I once thought of teaching like my mom but decided against it. I wanted to be able to make my own schedule, control my job. I love it though. I get to meet so many different people and build relationships with them over time," she explains to me, with a huge smile on her face, truly showing that she loves what she does.

"How did you get into doing it for sports stuff?" I'm curious why she decided to come and do massage stuff for me.

"Well, Rose is into sports medicine… she grew up playing sports but got hurt in high school, so she decided to do the other side of it, helping out those who get hurt. We talked about it, and in both courses, massage was talked about being used in sports, so we figured why not start something with both of them? We get along great, we figured we could work together, and so far it's worked. We're going on 3 years now."

"Wow, cool." I don't know what else to say.

I'm floundering here; I have no idea how to even touch the topic of us and yesterday. I feel the tension; I know she has to feel it too. When either of us speaks it's either really fast or really slow or there's mumbling.

We're silent for a minute or two and I hear her clear her throat so I look over to her.

"How did you get into what you do? MMA is what it's called, right?"

"Yeah; mixed martial arts. There's a longer version but the short version is: I was at the gym one day after we moved here and saw some guys doing it, so I checked it out. I was actually pretty good and kept doing it, so now I'm doing small fights, trying to get into the big leagues."

"It's hard and takes a lot out of you, but it's fun and so worth doing. I get hurt a lot but it's not anything I can't deal with."

"Get hurt a lot? Like broken bones and stuff?" she asks, looking worried and kind of shocked.

"Yeah, I've had a broken nose, I've broken a couple fingers, but mostly cuts and bruises lately." She winces and grabs her nose in response to what I say to her.

"Ouch, I couldn't imagine going through that. It sounds really painful. But why do you do it? What do your parents think of it?" She looks concerned as she asks.

I decide to skip her first question of why I do it; I don't want to get into it right now. I know I will open Pandora's box if I start answering it, so I decide to just answer the second one.

"At first, they weren't too sure about me doing it. Then they saw how much I loved it. Then Emmett got into it with me and decided to become my coach."

"We needed a place to practice, so he found the building we're in now and talked to our dad about opening up a gym for us. We don't use it just for us but it's nice not to have to worry about finding a place to work in. Now the whole family is kind of involved."

"Mom wasn't too crazy, but she sees that it helps me and that I enjoy it so she supports me. She doesn't like seeing me get hurt, but she has come to kind of accept that it's going to happen. Plus, I promised her if anything serious ever happened I would stop."

"Are you close with your family? It seems like you are. Did you say that you ate dinner at their house with them? Do you live with them too?"

"Yes, yes, and no… does that answer all your questions?" I laugh a little, waiting for her response to my answers.

"So, you are close with your family, you ate dinner with them last night and you don't live with them, is that right?" She smirks a bit at me.

"Exactly. I have my own place, a little studio loft by MacDill. It's perfect for me. Since I'm never really home much, I didn't see the need for something big and fancy or to have too many rooms. It's a place for me to get away when I need to."

"Oh okay, I didn't know there were places like that near there. I haven't lived here very long. Rose and I moved from Washington, a small town of not much. We didn't know each other when we both lived there; somehow we never crossed paths when..."

I have a look of pure shock on my face as I hear where she used to live. I don't want to interrupt her but I can't help it. "Are you fucking serious?" I say the second she's done.

"Yes, is that a bad thing?" she asks almost like she's scared of my reaction to her answer.

"No, no, it's not a bad thing; it's just, fuck, what are the fucking odds of this? Does Emmett know where you guys are from?" If that asshole did know and didn't say anything... "We're from Washington too; well, we moved from there a few years ago to come here. Where did you live? We lived in a small town too, called Forks." I will die if it's anywhere close to Forks. What a fucking coincidence.

"Forks? I know where that's at. We lived in Port Angeles."

"This is too fucking unreal. We lived near each other but never once crossed paths? How is that possible? Did you ever go to Forks? I don't know why you would, there's not much there, but damn, I use to go to Port Angeles all the damn time. I knew quite a few people in high school there."

"Well, in high school I more or less kept to myself. I didn't even know Rose while we were there. It wasn't until we started talking at college that I found out we went to the same high school." She seems a little sadden by this.

"Yeah, I get that. We all have our things we do when we're younger." I say, basically ending the conversation because I notice we're almost to the gym.

All the talking we did sidetracked me from talking to her about what happened between us yesterday. Maybe that's what she wanted all along?

I quickly come up with an idea to be able to talk to her later as I pull into the parking spot in front of the gym. I leave the car running so the a/c is still running since it's hot as hell out even though it's early morning.

"Um, Bella... I was wondering, would you like to go out to eat with me tonight?" I know it's a little late for a date; we seem to be doing everything backwards or inside out… whatever fucking cliché thing there is to use.

"Sure I guess, I don't think I have any other plans," she answers me kind of nervously.

"You can pick where to go. Think about it, and let me know. Will you be at the gym all day or should I call you?" Finally, I figure out how the hell to get her number; hopefully this works and she gives it to me.

"No, we're not going to be at the gym all day. I guess I can give you my number." She pulls out a card and turns it over to write something, then hands it to me.

"The front number is the business number; the one on the back is my number. You can call or text me anytime."

"Thanks, I'll call you and see what time you want to go, is that okay?" I have manners and know how to use them; my mother would knock my head off if I didn't use them with a lady.

"Sure, that's fine. What should I wear or how should I dress?" she asks as she puts her hand on the door handle to open it and get out.

"That depends on where you decide to go. Shouldn't I be the one to ask that question?" I give a little laugh, and she laughs with me or at me… not sure which.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you're making me pick. You do know I'm not great at making decisions, right?" Shit I don't know if I like her insinuation but I'm gonna let it go, hoping it has nothing to do with what happened yesterday.

"Whatever you choose will be perfect, Bella. I think you make great decisions." I say to her, hoping she catches my double meaning.

With that, I turn the car off and we both head into the gym. When we get in, she pulls out her phone and calls Rose. We hear a phone ringing in the office and look at each other with the same question in our eyes. Then we hear giggling and laughing and Emmett's deep roar of a laugh.

I hold my hand out to motion for Bella to stay back; I wouldn't put anything past my brother to be doing something in the office with Rose. The amount of time I was gone, he probably called her up and took advantage of it. He's such a fucking horny bastard… not that I have much room to talk myself.

I peek around the corner and my suspicions are confirmed, I see Emmett's naked ass sitting on his desk. Note to self: never ever touch the desk again.

I then see blonde hair draped over the side of his leg and what I think is a head bobbing up and down. I set the coffee down on the floor by the door. Emmett will definitely know I saw what was going on. I can't wait to hear what he says to try to explain what he was doing and what he thinks I possibly saw.

I turn back to Bella and try not to laugh out, which is hard to do at this moment. I pull her with me to the locker and shower area as quietly as possible. My face is about to be beet red from holding in my laughter. After the door is closed I let out my laugh but still keep it down so they don't hear me.

"What is it, Edward? What's going on?" she asks, trying to figure out what I'm laughing so hard about.

"Uh," I try to get air," it, uh, seems, um… I took a bit too long and Emmett decided to use that time for something else."

"Did you get a hold of Rosalie? Did she respond at all?" I ask; I have to know what the answer is if so.

"No, it went straight to voice mail. What's going on? Was she in there with Emmett? Why are we in here anyway?" she asks all confused.

"Well, it seems Emmett and Rose are having a bit of their own fun." I look at her as she starts to realize what is going on in the office as the words leave my mouth. "Looks like we're not the only ones taking advantage of an empty gym." I blurt out without thinking about what I am saying until I see her face as the last of my words are coming out.

She looks at me like I just hit her upside the head.

Fuck, what did I just fucking do?

Everything was going great. Leave it to me to say something and fuck shit up.

She turns from me to hide what's going on with her. I step towards her and put my hand on her shoulder to turn her around and face me.

"Bella, look at me please. I'm sorry. I...shit, I didn't mean to, I don't know what the fuck I meant, but I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay, Edward. I'm just… I don't know. You brought up that...what happened yesterday and I just, I don't know..."

"I won't talk about it if you don't want to, at least not right now, but I do think we need to. After all, we'll be seeing each other. I don't want things to be awkward or weird or whatever the fuck they've been today between us."

She is looking at me now.

"Sure, we talked some, but not about anything important and you just ran out on me yesterday after..." I stop I don't want to make this any more awkward than it already is.

"I'm sorry about that, I really am. I was overwhelmed. I...I...I didn't know what to think, what to do. The first thing that came to mind was to get out of there as fast as possible. I needed to clear my head. I really am sorry." She looks down at her feet as she says this to me, like she's ashamed.

"Bella, it's okay."

She looks back up at me, her eyes glazed a bit like she is going to cry.

"I thought I...I didn't know what was going on. One second we're doing what we did, having fun… at least I think we were both having fun. I know I was." I smile at her, hoping she sees that I'm being sincere.

"Then you kissed me, got up and left. Don't feel bad or sorry for what happened, any of it. I don't. I don't regret any of it. I hope you don't either." Shit, I can't believe I'm totally being vulnerable here. I am never vulnerable; it's just not what I do.

I hope I don't look like a fucking pussy doing it though. I don't want her to think I'm some kind of fucking loser for being all emotional and spilling my feelings.

"Oh Edward, I didn't, I don't regret any of it. Like I said, I was overwhelmed; it was all new to me. I wasn't sure what to think, what to feel. It was fun for me, please don't think it wasn't. It was probably the most fun I've had since living here. Well, _that_ kind of fun anyways," she says with a big smile beaming on her face. She's trying not to let it come through but is failing miserably.

I step closer and pull her into me and wrap my arms around her. She smells so fucking good. Her hair, fuck, it smells sweet and refreshing. It's almost tempting to eat, it smells so good. I lean my nose down into her hair; she is the perfect height for me. Her head sits just under my chin, so it's easy for me to just put my nose to her hair and smell it, to inhale the essence of Bella.

That smell makes me tingle all over. It makes me wake up and feel like I did yesterday, bringing back the memories of her sitting on me and grinding. I open my eyes to focus; I can't afford to have a hard dick right now.

* * *

_**A/N Okay guys what did you think? Like it? If so please review. I love hearing from you. I know I've been bad this time about answering reviews but I will be remedying that.**_

_**Ok now for some fun stuff. I have a few recs this week. Please go and read them. I have read them. A couple I beta and pre read for. I wouldn't suggest them unless they were really good. So please go give them some love too and you can follow them on Twitter as well.**_

_**Follow me on Twitter at DaniaMCullen**_

_**The Best Part of Me Was You**_by**j**_**ustagirl1238**_**(justagirl1237) ** ~ http : / www .fanfiction .net /s/6332293/1/

_**Raising Seth**_by**Jhrbrown **~http : / www . fanfiction . net /s/5841687/1/

_**The Betty Chronicles **_by**EmilyBowden **~ http :/www. fanfiction. net /s/6007971/1/

_**It's Just Lunch**_by**TG81 **~http : / www . fanfiction . net /s/5383669/1/


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**As with the other chapters, purely cosmetic work has been done to this. I've made some changes as far as punctuation and repeat words, and a few things to make it flow better. Nothing imperative or important to the story has been changed.**_

_**I need to send out a special shout out to**__**RoseArcadia**__**. That woman spoiled me by making me an awesome blinkie. Because of her, some of you have taken that leap and read my story. For that I am grateful beyond ever being able to thank her enough. To have someone like her love my story as much as I do and to get others to read it, words can't say how awesome it is. Rose I love you and worship you!**_

_**This took a little longer than I had planned. I had written a lot then noticed that I had enough for two chapters. Which for you all works out great because that means I'll now be updating regularly like I want. However, if I end up falling behind please know there is a reason. Either the chapter is giving me hell or real life has sucked me in and won't let go. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is**__**Twilight**__**related, that all belongs to**__**Stephenie Meyers**__**. However, all these words are mine so do not steal them. No posting anywhere else,translating or changing anything and claiming it as your own. It's not nice to steal, so don't do it.**_

_**AydenMMorgen beta'd this chapter.**_

_**Ok so that's it for now, hope you enjoy and read below as I have a bit more to say but till then... ENJOY!**_

* * *

**One Way or Another**

I need to get a few things out first since we're being open and honest and talking, really talking.

"Bella, I don't want you to ever regret anything with me. You can always be open and honest and say what you need to or want to. I know we haven't known each other long, but I feel like we connect, that there is something there between us. I want to see..." I start running my hands through my hair and looking all over with my eyes.

"Fuck, I sound like a damn pussy right now, I know, but I want to see how things can be. I want to see if there is more there for us than just yesterday or being together in a business sense."

She looks at me and laughs.

Shit!

If I didn't feel self conscience before, I sure as fuck do now. I knew this wasn't going to go right, I knew I was going to fuck shit up the minute I opened my big ass mouth but I just can't stop myself. I start to pull away from her to go sit on a bench by the lockers but she grabs my arm and tries to turn me around.

"Edward, look at me please?" she begs slightly.

I turn to her but keep my eyes to the ground, not ready to look at her yet.

"Edward! At me, not the fucking floor, please!" she says this as a statement, not a question, and with a bit of frustration.

I look her in the eyes like she asks, seeing her beautiful face. She is smiling but isn't laughing anymore.

"Edward... listen, I wasn't laughing at you... well, not for the reasons I think you're thinking I was. Damn, I was laughing because well... you were so cute trying to get it out." She pauses for a second and looks up at me, her smile a bit bigger, I think. "I've never had a man try to explain what he's thinking to me. I've never had a man be so open and honest with me like that so it was... it is, so new."

"Like I told you, I get overwhelmed and sometimes my way of dealing with serious stuff is to laugh. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I had no intention of doing that." She looks into my eyes searching, for what I don't know… maybe that I understand what she's saying?

"It's okay, like I said, I was being a pussy. I'm not usually this emotional and shit. You just bring it out of me when you're around. I didn't even know it was there."

"I just I don't want to scare you away. I don't want to fuck this up before it even gets started." I sigh and smile at her.

She lays her hand on my arm and squeezes it, assuring me we're okay. "I understand, and just to let you know, you're not being a pussy. I think it's great. It's refreshing and different to me. It'll take some getting use to, but I like it. I like honest and open. I want to see what we have too." She then sighs like it's a weight off her chest. "When I left yesterday, I was scared that what was happening was just you having fun and that was it."

"Bella, listen to me and trust me. It was fun, but I felt something, not sure what, but something since that first day in the office."

She looks at me with a smirk, letting me know she is thinking about it too.

"I remember that day quite um...fondly." She turns her face away, blushing, but I gently grab her chin and turn her to look up at me.

I reach up, placing my hands on both sides of her face to look at her, resting my forehead on hers, our noses touching.

She lets out a breath at the same time that I take a deep one, allowing me to breathe in the very air she has just exhaled. It smells wonderful and sweet from her coffee. I love the way it smells. The sweet smell makes me want to taste her mouth to see if it truly is that way.

Gently moving my face to hers, our lips inching closer, I pause, gauging her reaction. Our eyes are open, looking at each other. I continue to bring our lips together and give her a chaste peck on her lips. I then lightly kiss each corner of her mouth, lingering a bit at each one.

The tension between us is strong, demanding that I kiss her. That I feel her warm lips moving against mine. I draw back a little, look at her and see that her eyes are closed. She sticks out her tongue to lick her lips. That one little action does me in. I decide here and now to go for it.

I put my lips back to hers, applying more pressure this time, slowly allowing us both the time we need. She places her hands on mine which are still caressing the sides of her face, gradually putting them to my face and pulling me closer to her. I move my hands behind her ears, lightly rubbing my thumbs on both sides of her jaw. Opening my mouth a little, sliding my tongue between my lips a bit, nudging hers. I don't want to push despite how much I want to feel her and taste her in my mouth, but I want her to know I desire more.

Not able to hold back anymore, we decide to give in, we both stop being cautious, allowing our desires to take over.

I open myself to her, not just my mouth, but my whole self and pour it into this kiss, whatever it is; I pour it into this kiss. Feeling her hands trail up my neck ending behind my head. Interlocking her fingers into my hair and she opens her mouth sticking her tongue out to meet mine. It's not rough or fast, it's sensual and playful, but there's something else there... but I can't put my finger on it.

I love the way she tastes, the way her warm mouth feels against mine, the way her breath feels against my lips, my tongue. There are no words to describe the feelings of being with her like this.

I step back and look at her, her eyes are hooded, we're both breathing heavily from the kiss and I can't help but smile. This girl has me all kinds of twisted around. I'm not sure if I like it, but I like the way I feel when I'm with her.

"Fuck," I let out softly, smiling like the damn Cheshire cat.

"Yeah... what you said...Fuck," she says while giggling a bit.

"Hands down, Bella, that was the best fucking kiss I have ever had. Of course... it doesn't hurt that it's with the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Please, Edward, you don't need to be using lines on me. I've kissed ya; I've gotten you off by grinding on ya. No need to butter me up."

I'm shocked...this woman is not like any other woman I've known. She keeps me on my toes, that's for damn sure. She says what's on her mind and doesn't care what others think. I fucking love that about her.

Fuck, did I just say love? I can't love her! No, I know I don't love her, but I love things about her.

It's too early to love her, I just met the woman. Sure, she's fucking awesome, a fucking awesome kisser and she can make me cum in my pants without me being inside of her. But I don't love her.

Not that I can't ever feel that way, just not right now. We need to see how things go between us. I still have other things in my life that need to be dealt with. I've got fights coming up, I have to train to get to my best and be ready.

If I let her in, that's going to distract me, yet I don't want to be without her. Fuck, this is why I don't do relationships. They're too fucking complicated.

"Edward, earth to Edward..." I hear fingers snapping and look up.

Damn, I must have spaced a bit thinking about all that shit in my head.

"Sorry, I'm here. Just thinking," I look down at her and smile. Yeah, most definitely doesn't mean I can't ever fall in love with her.

"So... what do we do now? Sit here and wait for them to finish or go busting out there and scare the shit out of them?" she asks with an evil gleam in her eye.

"Damn woman, I love that fucking idea!" I give her a quick chaste kiss on the lips. This, this right here? Being able to kiss her when I want? That's what I want, that kind of thing.

"Okay, on the count of three we'll run out of here screaming and whooping and hollering, how does that sound?" She laughs and her eyes sparkle.

"Sounds good to me...One, two, three..." We take off running through the doors of the locker room, they're the ones that swing open back and forth so it makes lots of noise when they hit against the wall when we slam them open. We start whooping, hollering and screaming like we're kindergartners on the playground.

We run towards the office and see Emmett and Rose scrambling to cover themselves and looking scared as shit. Bella and I stop and just look at them and bust out laughing. We're laughing so hard, she snorts. I look over at her and she blushes but keeps on laughing and snorting. God, that sounds so cute. I decide to teaser her about it.

"Did you just fucking snort?" I look at her trying to hold a straight face, failing miserably.

"Nooo... I don't snort; I have no clue what you're talking about!" She smiles at me and continues to laugh.

Our laughing fit is cut off suddenly by a loud booming voice that could only be coming from one person.

"Edward!"

"Fucking God-damn asshole cock-sucking son of a bitch shithead!" Emmett is seething at me while spewing the many profanities at me. He is fucking angry.

Rose is standing behind him trying to use him to cover up her half naked body.

"Bella! What the fuck?" Rose wails and screams at Bella in shock.

"Rose, do you remember last night?" she asks calmly.

"Remember... "Oh Emmett, right there baby, that feels so fucking good"?"

"How about... _BANG, BANG, BANG_, _"Oh, fuck yes! Harder!"_?" Bella glowers at Rose, whose eyes dilate as large as shot glasses. You can almost see her whole eyeball.

"Oh Bella, shit, damn it, I'm so sorry! Why didn't you pound on the wall or something? I would've at least tried to quiet down or done something. Shit, I didn't know you could hear since our bedrooms aren't next to each other," Rose says, apologizing.

"Fine, but from now on, either put some damn foam behind that headboard or move it away from the wall. And either put a gag ball in your damn mouth or learn to be quieter. I don't want to hear you. I don't mind you getting your freak on, but I do not want to be subjected to it." Bella smiles at her and then sticks her tongue out before turning and walking out of the office.

"Edward! What the fuck, bro? Did you guys really have to do that shit? You scared the fucking shit out of us! That is just wrong bro! Wrong." He tries to pull off the wounded, hurt look, but I'm not fooled.

"Bro," I sneer at him, staring him dead in the eyes, "walking in here seeing you getting your cock sucked is wrong. You want to talk about wrong? Seeing your nasty, naked ass sitting on the desk when someone with me is wrong. So don't tell me about being wrong, bro!" Just like Bella, I walk out of the office, but I glower first.

Stopping at the door, I look over my shoulder to say something else. "Oh and by the way, your coffee is probably cold by now, but it's right here on the floor by the door. I'm gonna go and talk with Bella while you two do whatever it is you're gonna do. I think we also need to get some curtains for the office window. Just saying." With that I walk over to Bella, trying hard as hell not to laugh for Em and Rose to hear me. Good thing they can't see my face.

I get to Bella and remember that I meant to ask Emmett something; I turn around and walk backwards while yelling my question at him. "So I was just wondering, are we going to fuck around all day or actually get some practice in? Bella said that she and Rose have shit to do today too, so we can't be taking up their time, Emmett."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Edward. Just shut the fuck up and go away. We won't be taking up their time and yes, we'll do some practicing." I know that tone; he's annoyed. Good! Serves the fucker right for being an ass. Rose is snickering at Emmett's response to me and I can't help but shake my head. I hope that woman knows what she's getting herself into with him.

I head back into the locker room where Bella is now waiting for me. When I see her, I can't help but smile. She unwittingly brings a smile to my face when she's around.

"Woman, that, without a doubt, was fucking awesome. I haven't had that much fun doing stunts like that in a very long time. Shit, I think the last time was Em and I doing some stupid shit that got us in trouble." I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her, enjoying the way she feels in them. She fits so perfectly, so comfortably.

Most women I've been with in the past were all skinny bitches. I always felt like if I touched them, let alone hugged them, they'd break. Not to mention their bony asses would always hurt me when we had sex. I'd have a bruise or my fucking pelvis would be hurting like hell from slamming into them or having them ride me so hard.

This, I start rubbing her arms a bit, feeling her soft skin, her soft body, it's nice. She isn't fat, she's feminine, supple, curvy and perfect.

"So what do you have to do today?" I ask, wanting to know her plans for the day so I can plan our date tonight.

"Um." She makes a face like she's looking at a schedule in her head or something. "I think we have a few appointments we have to go to. I know I have a few clients I need to see and Rose, I think, has some meetings or something. What are you doing?"

"Well, when Em gets his shit together and leaves Rose the fuck alone, I'm gonna go and practice some new stuff with him. Jasper is supposed to come by, I think ,and discuss some upcoming schedules for fights. Then, go home and get ready for our date." I smile at her with a big ass, shit eating grin on my face.

I'm excited for our date tonight. I have a feeling it'll be different with her than other women, just as everything with her seems to be. Why would tonight be any different?

"But... I need to know where we're going so I know how to get ready. Any ideas yet? Not that I'm rushing you. I was just curious. You take as long as you need, well, as long as it's today and by the time I pick you up, that is." I chuckle at my lame attempt at trying to joke.

"I'll know by the time you pick me up, I promise."

"Okay, sounds good. So...um, I should probably get going and get started on my workout and shit. Seeing as I have a fight and all coming up. If I want to win, I have to work my ass off for it. You know these abs and muscles didn't end up like this on their own magically." I flex my arms like a body builder in a joking way, and slap my stomach over my shirt playfully.

This induces a laugh out of her, which was my goal so that's one for me. Score! To keep her laughing, I start playing around and flexing like a body builder does, but more exaggeratedly. Yes, I'm mocking body builders, so what? It's just pure fun.

Doesn't take too long and I have her laughing so hard she's shaking. It makes me feel so fucking good to hear her laugh… even more so because I was the one to make her laugh. I love her laugh, it's contagious and silly.

I would love to say it's a beautiful laugh, like people in the movies and books say so that everyone goes, "Aww". Yeah, that's not what her laugh is; it's not annoying but it's not all musical and sing-songy either. She even snorts a couple times. Like I said, not beautiful, but awesome still.

"Edward..." she tries to say in between laughing and trying to catching her breath."Stop! I can't breathe! Oh my God, stop, please...I can't believe," gasps for air, "you just did that! That was so hilarious. I never," she gasps for air again, "took you for a clown."

"Well, you know...there are many sides to me, Bella. Stick around and maybe, just maybe I'll show you some of them," I say with a smirk and wink.

"Hmm... well that does give me something to think about," she says, tapping her finger on her temples.

"Do I even want to see the many sides of Edward Cullen extraordinaire?" A faux serious face makes an appearance but the sparkle from laughing is still there. She looks amused yet serious. Shit, it's so damn cute on her.

"Oh, I will definitely make it worth your while, baby! Trust me, you will not regret it." I give her my playful cocky smile.

"Well... aren't we a little sure of ourselves? Maybe even a little full of it too?" She raises her eyebrow and cocks her head at me.

"Well, you know...with good looks and good hair like mine, oh, and a personality that can't be matched...of course I'm sure of myself and maybe a little full of it too." I try to look like I mean what I'm saying, but bust out laughing so hard I have tears in my eyes. I know I look good, I know that girls throw themselves at me and have used it all to my advantage, but I'm not truly that badly conceited. There are those out there who would beg to differ though, I'm sure of it.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that."

"Yeah, well, I guess you will, won't you?''

I walk up to her and grab her just under her arms, bringing her closer to me for a hug.

I love touching her, and not only in a sexual way. I can't stop thinking about how I love feeling her in my arms, smelling her, feeling her warmth each time it happens. This girl is doing things to me I have never felt before and it scares the shit out of me. God help me, I hope I don't fuck this up.

"So, anyway, I think I should really get going on my workout. I don't want to, but I have to." I want to see her face so I step back a bit, still holding her in my arms. "I'm having too much fun fucking around in here with you. I haven't laughed this much in fucking forever."

"Come on, let's get the day going so we can go on our date tonight, that is... if you still want to." Letting go of her and reaching down, I grab her hand to lead us out into the gym. We drop hands almost immediately when we get there though, so that Emmett and Rose don't suspect anything is going on between us.

"There you are. We were wondering where you two went off too. We were just coming to look for you." Rose eyes us, I think trying to see if we were up to anything.

"You ready, Bella? I need to get going and get some errands done before my appointments. Do you want me to drop you off at our place to get your car?" Hold up; she has a car of her own? Why did she walk to the coffee shop then? And why not walk back, instead of having me drive her?

I'm gonna have to ask her about this tonight. If I don't forget when I see her… she tends to make me forget myself sometimes.

"Sure, that's fine," she responds to Rose as she turns to me. "Edward, thanks so much for the ride here from the coffee shop. I'll call you later if that's okay, to set up a time for a session?" She winks at me like some secret agent or something. I laugh, thankful that she has her back to the two horn-dogs.

I watch as she walks out the door with Rose; I wish I could kiss her goodbye like Emmett can with Rose, though I think my kiss would be a little bit more on the PG side than his was. That boy has got it bad!

My mind wanders to what could happen with Bella and I. Will we ever be like that? Able to be open to our friends and family? I know we don't have much now, but I feel like there is a possibility. I sure as hell hope so. I don't have much more time to think about it as Emmett's booming voice pulls me from my thoughts.

I just know one thing's for sure.

Tonight, will be a turning point for us one way or another

* * *

_**So there ya have it, a bit more kissing. Got a bit more of Emmett and Rose. Hope you all got a good little laugh.**_

_**You can see the awesome blinkie that RoseArcadia made for me on her blog at **__**http :/ rosearcadia . blogspot . ?zx=1fa6d62726beeba6**__**. Please stop by leave comments and love!**_

_**As always, you can follow me on Twitter**__**DaniaMCullen**__**. I would love to hear from all of you! Plus sometimes I give little teasers about the story.**_

_**One last thing, I have been asked a few times if there will ever be a BPOV in this story. The answer is No and Yes. No I don't plan on putting it in the story. But I have tossed around doing an outtake or two.. However I don't know what part to do one for so if you all have a part you would like BPOV let me know, whatever has the most suggestions will win. Let me know in reviews.**_

_**I am not a review h00r, however, each review I get from you guys, you make me cry a little bit from the happiness it gives me to see how you like my story, how you get my character and the love you have for them. So please leave them. I have now learned how to reply to them immediately so I will be replying faster and more. I love hearing from you guys so please LEAVE ME SOME LOVE!**_

_**Now time for some fic recs! Please read them. I don't post them unless I think they're good!**_

_**Million Dollar Baby**_by **clpsuperstar** ~ http :/ www . fanfiction . net /s/5983247/1/

_**Last Tango in Forks**_ by **Awesomesauce76 ~**http :/ www . fanfiction . net /s/5918985/1/

_**Welcome to Paradise**_ by **suzie55 ~**http :/ www . fanfiction. net /s/6115911/1/

_**Tied by Blood**_ by **Jhrbrown ~ **http :/ www . fanfiction . net /s/6335969/1/


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**As with the other chapters, purely cosmetic work has been done to this. I've made some changes as far as punctuation and repeat words, and a few things to make it flow better. Nothing imperative or important to the story has been changed.**_

**As always, I don't own Twilight or anything that has to do with Twilight, even Edward and Bella. But I do own this story, the words are mine, they come from my mind, I don't have much of one left so please be kind and don't steal it. Let me have the little bit of mine I have left to enjoy as long as possible, plus I know some people that would be upset if you stole it, and I will find out. I have my ways bwahahaha lol**

**Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed, I'm behind on my reviews, I've had real life get in the way, but I'm trying to catch up. I love that all of you have told me how much you love my story, it means a lot to me**

**AydenMorgen beta'd this chapter.**

_**JAG**_**, I love you more than steak, and I love being your beta. Enjoy and see you at the end!**

* * *

**Taking Chances**

"Oh my fucking God! No sleep and working out don't fucking mix bro. Shit, I feel like the walking fucking dead after that. I need about ten more coffees! Fuck that; just give me the damn shit straight up or in an IV! That's it, I need ten shots of espresso stat, straight into the IV please!" I'm lying back on the mat with my hands behind my head, laughing at myself for being stupid. I realize where I'm at and thoughts of Bella come into my mind.

Fuck... I need to think of shit to keep a hard-on from happening and fast. This fucker isn't wasting time.

Shit, um...think damn it. Grandma's underwear, eww that's nasty. That's just too fucked up. Um fuck, I don't know… Two ducks fucking, sunsets... shit no. That makes me think of seeing one with Bella, which makes me think of...stop! Don't go there. Shit, oh I know! Emmett getting head and butt ass fucking naked.

_BINGO!_

Shit... and it worked, hard-on averted. Now back to getting my ass ready for my upcoming fight.

I stand up and pull Emmett's ass up off the mat. We start grappling and it's difficult for both of us, both of us struggling to do anything we need to do.

Today isn't going to be a total waste but shit, it's kicking my ass. I want to just go home and get some fucking sleep; I'll just have to make up for today at practice tomorrow. I want to be well rested for Bella tonight. Having your date fall asleep has to be about the worse thing to happen to you on a date and I don't want to be the one to do that to her.

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

I'm so deep in thought that Emmett catches me off guard and I jump a little. He looks at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"Wanna come out with Rose and me? You haven't been out in a couple weeks; it'll do you good. Plus, who knows, you might find a woman to hook up with, get your sex on, have a little fun. Know what I mean man? Bow chick a bow wow." He wags his eyebrows at me like it's supposed to be seductive or some shit.

"So what do you say?" he asks in between moves, half breathless.

"Nah bro, I think I'm just gonna stay home or maybe go to the movies. Maybe see that new movie that's out, it looks like it's supposed to scare the shit out of you."

"Dude, that's lame. Come on, come out with Rose and me. You'll have fun. It beats sitting at home wanking yourself off to whatever porn movie you have in your DVD player or on the porn channel. Go out, get some of the real shit, man."

I stop and glare at him, giving him the fucking evil eye.

"What?" He smirks at me, acting like what he said was no big deal. "You know you're in need. I know for a fact you haven't been with a woman in a couple weeks. Hell, when _was_ the last time you jizzed from being with a woman? I bet money that's what's wrong with your sorry ass lately. Sexual frustration, not getting laid enough."

"Emmett! What the fuck man? Since when is my fucking sex life any of your fucking business? If I want to sit at home and wank it as you say, then I will fucking sit at home and wank it. I don't want to go out and just get laid! Shit, I'm fucking tired as hell. I want to go home and get some fucking sleep. Then maybe I'll grab some dinner, have a beer and watch a movie, and no, not a fucking porn either."

I stand looking at him with my hands on my hips, practically out of breath from practice and going off on him.

Fuck, my brother and his busy body, nosy ass self. I need to get him off my ass so he doesn't try to keep pushing this shit. I don't want to have to tell him that I already have plans, plans with Bella, because then his ass will badger me with even more questions about who with.

The last thing I need him to know is that I already have plans with her.

"So... leave me the fuck alone and chill with trying to get me to go out. I don't think Rose wants me to tag along anyway. Not that it would matter, you two will be all over each other and more than likely end up fucking in the middle of the dance floor at some club. That shit is something I don't want to be witnessing going on anytime in the near future. Once is fucking enough… fuck that; once is too many damn times."

"Fine, be an asshole, see if I care. Hope you don't overwork your arm watching your "movie" tonight." He storms away from me like he's pouting into the office and starts laughing like a damn hyena.

In the locker room I grab my shit, walk into the office to let Emmett know I'm going home and getting some fucking sleep. We discuss meeting up earlier than usual tomorrow to work my ass out double what we did today.

That's fine with me, I will be having plenty of fun tonight. It will be worth it, getting sleep and rest to be my best for the most beautiful woman. Then showing her a good time and enjoying every second I am with her.

I walk out to my car, pulling out my phone as I'm getting into it. It's fucking hot and humid outside as always so I blast the a/c to get it cooled off fast. I can't wait for the fucking fall to get here. It's doesn't really get to be fall here but it's a hell of a lot cooler than summer is, that's for damn sure. There isn't as much humidity then either.

I pull out the paper that has Bella's number on it and put it in my phone and type out a text:

**Hey Bella, I'm leaving the gym a bit early. Gonna**

**go take a shower and a nap. Text me or call me**

**and let me know what you want to do. Have a**

**good rest of the** **day :D**

I hit send then start backing out of the parking lot.

I pull out onto the busy ass street, heading for home. I can't wait to get a shower, get some sleep and be ready for the woman who I can already feel is slowly changing my life. I can't wait to hear what she's planning for us tonight.

Thinking about it, maybe I should have decided. I hope she isn't thinking I'm lame for having her decide. I just want to give her the chance to do what she wants. I need to stop over thinking this and just go with it. I'm such a lame ass sometimes, especially when it comes to women and relationships and all that shit. I need to get my shit together, get with it and just fucking do what I need to do, that's all there is to it.

Thank God I live so close to the gym. I'm so fucking tired; I'm surprised I even make it home.

I walk in the door, go upstairs and take a shower. Without getting dressed, I get into bed. I don't even look at my phone or turn the television on. Hell, I barely even dry myself off. I fall right to sleep hoping to have some of the most fucking amazing dreams I can make come true... hopefully soon.

Darkness starts creeping into my room as I'm waking up; the sun is starting to set so it's been a few hours since I lay down. Rubbing my face I sit up and try to clear my head of sleep. In my state of sleep-induced grogginess it dawns on me what I'm suppose to be doing tonight. Shit, what time is it?

I suddenly realize I haven't heard my phone go off letting me know there is a text.

My mind starts wondering away, thinking stupid shit, like does it mean she's changed her mind? Fuck, I hope not. I jump out of bed and grab my phone looking to see what time it is and notice I have a missed text message. I open it right away and it's from Bella. Fuck!

**Hey I was thinking that maybe we could do** **Cuban**

**food if that's ok w you. After that I don't really****know,**

**you can choose, is that cool?****LMK Bella**

Cuban food... I can do Cuban food; actually, I know just the place. I go there all the time and they know me and they have awesome food.

I think for a second about something to do after we eat.

I think I have the perfect thing to do after we eat, I'll have to see how things go and how she's dressed before finally deciding on it.

**Cuban sounds good; I have just the place. You don't need**

**to dress up, but dress comfortable.** **I'll pick you up in 30,**

**is that ok? Oh, I need your address so I know where to**

**pick you up** **from.**

After sending the text, I put my phone back on my dresser, go to my closet and start looking for something to wear.

Shit. I remember from earlier that it's hot as hell out, so I'm thinking maybe shorts.

I grab my khaki cargo shorts with matching belt and one of my many TAPOUT shirts. This one I think is perfect for tonight, it's black and it has the word Believe on the back. Just what I need to do; believe that tonight will go good and maybe we can move forward from where we are.

I think I'm gonna wear flip flops. I have nice feet, so why not? I can't stand seeing people out there wearing flip flops with nasty toes or hairy feet. Living in Florida, you see a lot of it, sadly on both men and women. I shiver at the thought of nasty, hairy feet.

Into the bathroom I go and give myself the once over to make sure I look presentable and not like a slob. I brush my teeth. Can't have bad breath when I pick her up; that would not go over too well.

After getting dressed and doing all my primping, it's time to go get Bella. I head downstairs and out the door to my car. At the last second I decide I want to surprise Bella with dessert after dinner if or when we go to the place I want to take her. So I head to one of the best bakeries in Tampa, _Alessi Bakery_ and it's not too far from me. I grab an assortment of cupcakes, cake and cookies, and a couple different pastries. After that I head to her house to start the evening.

I realize looking at the address she text me she doesn't live too far from where I live.

It takes me less than ten minutes to get to her house, thank God for all the interstates here. I get out of the car and go to the door to knock. When raising my hand, I notice it's slightly shaking. What the fuck? Shit, I didn't think I was this nervous. Focusing on getting ready for tonight must have kept my mind off of going out tonight with her.

I take a deep breath a couple of times and knock.

I wait a couple seconds and knock a couple more times. I hear someone yell, "One second!" so I back up so I can be seen through the peephole of the door.

The sound of locks turning and chains sliding against the door can be heard and my stomach is flip flopping like a dead fish, making me feel queasy. I swallow hard, trying to calm my nerves.

It's not like I've never seen her or been close to her physically. Fuck, if I'm honest, we're doing this whole thing a little backwards… okay, a lot backwards, so I shouldn't be this fucking nervous. I swallow one more time, still hoping to calm my nerves as the door opens.

My breath falters and my heart skips a beat.

I am completely blown away as I see her standing there in the doorway, making me gawk at her like an idiot. I thought she was beautiful to start off with, but seeing her in the dress she's wearing, with a 'V' neck that is showing off more of her neck? It means more skin for me to touch and see and I am at a loss for words. She has her hair mostly down but the sides are pulled back and it's wavy. She's wearing sandals that have a bit of a heel but show off her cute little feet and make her a little taller. Easier to try to get a kiss from her.

She looks so fucking good. I want to take her and strip her out of her dress and fuck her right here and now.

I start breathing somewhat normally again as she turns around to grab something. I notice when she turns back around to face me and starts walking towards me that it's her purse. Like a smack upside the head, it dawns on me that I haven't said a word since she opened the door. I quickly remedy it.

"Bella, you are so beautiful tonight." My smile is about to swallow my face as I say the first thing that comes to my mind.

She looks at me and blushes. _Holy fuck, she blushes?_ I knew she did when she was aroused, but getting a compliment makes her blush too, it seems. I'm going to have to see if I can make her blush more.

It's not so much the blush that does it for me, but the smile that accompanies it and the feeling I get knowing I'm putting it there. I love making her smile. It's different than any other I've seen on her and it makes her whole face glow. I could get use to seeing her glow like the sun.

"Thanks, you don't look too shabby yourself. In fact, you clean up quite nicely. I've seen you in shorts before but you look so different outside of your workout stuff. You look normal." She giggles. "Though that mess of hair is the same, can't tame it, huh?" she jokes about my wild bit of hair and reaches up to muss it up, rubbing her fingers through it. Her hands, her wonderful, strong, smooth hands that I love, touching me… going through my hair, on my scalp, making me all tingly…

I shiver a bit.

"Ready to go, gorgeous?" I move out of the way so she can step out and lock the door. We start walking and I place my hand lightly on her lower back, I don't know exactly what our boundaries or limits are, but I hope she doesn't mind. As if to answer my question she looks back as she feels my hand touch her and gives me a little smile. It makes my stomach flip flop more, from nerves or excitement; I'm not sure, probably both.

"Yep, where are we going? I know you told me to pick but I don't know much about good restaurants around here. I just thought Cuban food would be yummy. I haven't had it in a long time, not since we first got here and tried out this little place that was really good. I couldn't tell you where it was though, since I didn't drive there and haven't been back since."

"Oh, just this little place that I know. I go there all the time and know most of the people there, even the owners. Our families know each other now, my parents have become good friends with them. I've gone there so many times after a late night out because they're open twenty-four hours starting Friday nights and we love it. It's great food after having a few drinks."

"Cool, sounds good. Are we doing anything after? I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to. I was just curious is all."

"Maybe. You'll have to wait and see. I can't show you all my cards so early in the night. I have to have something to keep you with me, don't I?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're crazy before?"

"I think I've heard that somewhere along the lines in my life. I am a fighter, so yeah, I guess I have been told that before."

"Well, they were right. You are crazy and not just because of the fighting."

"Okay, if you say so. Here we are, gorgeous, your chariot awaits."

"Did you just call your car a chariot? Yes, definitely crazy." Her little laugh comes out.

"Too corny?"

"Yes, just a tad." She starts with her index finger and thumb together then widens them and ends up with her hands spread apart to show me how much she means by a tad.

"Okay, smart ass. No need to rub it in."

"You asked, I only answered." It looks like she sticks her tongue out at me but I can't be sure. Either way, she gives me a look that makes me grin ear to ear.

"Okay well, let's get the Princess of Smart Ass Land in the car so we can feed her."

She rolls her eyes at me. Shit, I can't stop with the corny ass shit.

"Edward, really? Wow, when you said there were many sides to you, you weren't kidding. I just didn't take extremely corny as being one of them."

"Yeah, well, only for you, you know." I close her door and walk around to mine to get in, rubbing my face before sitting down trying to get my shit together. We're going down the road and she turns to look at me. I look over at her, wondering what's going on in her mind. She doesn't make me wait long.

"You never did tell me where you're taking me."

"I wasn't planning on telling you, just letting you see. It's not anywhere fancy, but like I said it's really good food and I love the atmosphere. Hope that's okay?" Now I'm wondering if I should have picked somewhere a little bit more romantic and expensive. She doesn't strike me as the type to care, but I don't want her to think I'm cheap. I just think this is one of the best places to get food, especially Cuban food.

"Oh...okay. I can't wait to see where we're going. I like surprises."

Likes surprises... I'll have to remember that for the future, if there is one after tonight.

"You won't have to wait too long; it's not to far from here. You've probably gone by it many times, actually. We'll be there in a couple minutes."

It's quiet but it's not uncomfortable. It's nice, knowing that we can be together and not have to talk and not have it be so awkward anymore. I'm so glad to be done with that fucking awkward shit we had. Tonight, it's going to be different. I'm going to man up and just go for it, put myself out there with her. See what she does and go from there. Even though we don't need to say anything, I still want to talk to her, find out stuff about her… learn all I can.

I'm about to ask her something when I hear her voice and it cuts me off mid-thought.

"So, did Emmett say anything more after we left? He seemed pretty pissed."

"No, not really, he gets over shit fast. We practiced and sparred some. Then he tried to get me to go out with him and Rose tonight. That was a pain in the ass to try to get out of."

"Oh... well, you could have gone with them if you wanted to. We could have done this another night. I don't want to take time away from you and your brother."

"Bella, there was no doubt in my mind who I wanted to spend tonight with doing stuff. I asked you out and I want to take you somewhere and spend time with you and that's what I plan on doing. I just hope I don't bore you to death." I give her a big smile, letting her know I'm sincere in my decision.

We're close to the restaurant now and you can actually see it from where we are on the road. Bella sits up and points at it.

"Hey!" she says all excitedly. "There's that place I was just telling you about! The place we went to when I first came here that I loved. Oh my god, I can't wait to go back there soon. What road is this? I need to tell Rose; she's gonna be excited. We've been trying to remember the name of it and where it was. Wow, so funny we were just talking about it and here we are near it." As she calms down from her little burst of excitement, she looks over at me and notices the look on my face.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Um..." is all I can get out.

As I'm turning onto the road right next to it she looks at me again.

"Is this...is this the place you are taking me? Edward, are you serious? Whoa, what are the chances... this is too funny! I guess I know I'll like the food then," she laughs.

"This is too cool. I mean the chances were good, but not many people actually know about this place. Well, not many that I have come across anyway."

I pull into a spot, get out and go open her door for her. I was raised to be a gentleman and you always open the door for a woman.

We get inside and sit at the U-shaped counter I always sit at. There are three of them and I sit at the one on the right side. It's a small place, seats about fifty or so people and has been here for a long time. It's what one would call a hole in the wall place, but fuck, the food is so fucking good. They know me here; know my family and friends, so bringing Bella here is kind of a big step for _me_. Even though it's really just a small step and dinner, in some ways, it means more to me, bringing her to my special places.

Carlos, the server that is usually here when I come in, is here tonight. He comes over and raises his eyebrow at me in question of who is with me. I know that look; I've seen it before when I've come in all battered from a fight or from practice. When I finally explained to him what was going on, he just laughed at me and shook his head as he walked away.

"Hola Carlos, how are you tonight?"

"Hola," He hands us menus and silverware. "I'm good and you?"

"I'm great." I smile and look over at Bella, letting him know why without words.

He doesn't skip a beat and with his Cuban accented voice asks me, "Who's this beautiful woman by your side?"

"Bella, this is Carlos. Carlos, this is Bella."

"Hola, Carlos. Nice to meet you," she smiles at him with a slight blush creeping on her cheeks.

"What can I get you to drink?" He looks at her, waiting for an answer.

She looks up to answer him, "I'll have Cherry Coke please, if you have it."

I smile at her answer.

He walks over to get our drinks.

She turns to me, her eyebrow raised, looking at me like I'm crazy for smiling.

"Are you not getting something to drink, Edward?"

"I am. He already knows what I want; I get the same thing every time I come so he doesn't even ask anymore."

"Oh, okay, I thought it was odd that you didn't order something to drink."

He comes back with our drinks and lets us have a couple more minutes to figure out what to eat. After the couple minutes he comes back and we put our order in.

He brings us bread and I start to ask Bella questions to get to really know her. After all, this is why I asked her out tonight.

"So... Bella, what are some things you like to do for fun?"

She looks at me like I just asked her the hardest question of her life, but I think it's more surprise that I asked and not that it's hard for her to answer.

"Wow, um...shoot, I don't know, I haven't done much for fun lately. I guess going to the movies, or watching movies at home. Being here, I have loved going to the beach when I can, which isn't all that often, but I love it. The sun, the water, the sand, the smell of the water. I could sit at the beach all day with a book in my hand and snacks and drinks and be content. Other than that, I guess books, music, I like going to antique stores or boutiques."

I giggle at how much she has told me just with one simple little question. I think I can do a lot with just that answer alone but I want to know more. Before I get to ask another one though, she's asking me one.

"What do you like to do for fun? Besides kicking people's butts." I hear a little snort come from her.

"Well, I love going to the movies and watching them at home too, I have a large screen TV just for watching movies. Let's see, oh, music. I love going to cafes and listening to local artists and playing the guitar and singing and reading sometimes, though I haven't had much of a chance lately with my schedule. The beach is great too, I just don't get out there often like I would like. Once again, schedule conflicting with me having fun."

As I finish answering her, Carlos brings our food to us. We start eating and get into a discussion about ourselves.

We talk about the kinds of music and movies we like, what our favorite movies are, what our favorite TV shows are. We talk about the mundane everyday things in life, things that make up who we are on a day to day basis. We get into silly things like favorite color… mine is blue, hers is purple… favorite foods, favorite candy, and favorite flavor of ice cream.

We eat and talk, the conversation flows so easily. It's as if we've known each other for a long time. There is no awkwardness, no hesitation. This is a good start to getting to know her and it feels great. We keep smiling at each other; I, of course, make sure I don't have any black beans stuck in my teeth beforehand by running my tongue over them before I smile at her. No way am I having black stuff sticking in my teeth on our first date; that would just really be great to start off the evening.

After we're done with eating, I pay the bill, leaving Carlos a good tip as I always do. We head out to the car, once again I place my hand on her lower back and from the side I can see a slight smile.

"Thank you, Edward, for dinner. That was great; I'm having a great night." I notice she is walking a bit closer to me now. It takes all I have not to act like a teenage boy and fist pump.

After we get on the road, she starts looking around.

"Everything okay?"

"Um...this isn't the way to my house..." She turns and looks at me, her words trailing.

"Oh." It's all I can say at this second in time. My heart is kind of making its way into my stomach. I was thinking she was having a good time and wanted to do more.

"Okay, well, I'll take you home if you want. I thought maybe you'd like to do something else but if you're not up to it, I understand." I try to keep the sadness and hurt from my voice.

She looks at me a bit confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Edward. I want to go, I...I just wasn't sure. I'd love to do what you have planned. I'm having fun. I didn't want it to end, but..." She trails off, blushing a bit.

Does she ever finish her sentences?

"It's nowhere great, but I like to go here and just chill and look at the sky. It lets my mind relax and not be stressed with the day or whatever else is on my mind. I can just be. I was thinking you might like to go and see it."

"That sounds great. I'm game for it." She smiles and then turns to look out the window.

"Cool." With that we go to the place that is my hideaway, a place I've never brought another person to before.

The airport.

* * *

_**So... what did you think? I know I left you with a cliffie. Sorry, I couldn't go on to what happens next in this chapter, it just didn't feel right to do. Be patient, I will be posting the next chapter next week. **_

_**Here is Bella and Edward's outfits for this chapter too. http :/ **__**www. polyvore . com /cgi/profile?id=1822636**_

_**A word about reviews, I have loved all the reviews have sent. I love them, I love hearing what you all have to say, with that said, I understand some people forget or don't feel comfortable to leave them. Even just letting me know where you came across my story so I can thank the person or site would be great. You don't have to but I would love to hear from you all.**_

_**Follow me on Twitter ~ DaniaMCullen**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not an expert on MMA, UFC or any other martial arts or types of fighting amateur or professional. I have done some research and know people who are involved somehow with the sport. I chose it b/c it's something that interests me and it's different from other fics. This story is something that came to me just out of the blue and has been bugging me to get written. As I am not an expert on the sport of MMA, I will be taking some creative license with it in my story. If you want more info, Google or Swagbucks are both awesome places to look for more info.**_

_**Now for some Fic Recs. Please read them and if you do, let them know I sent you.**_

_**If You Only Knew**_by**ChiTwiGal ~ **http :/ www . fanfiction . net /s/6099557/1

_**A Matter of Trust**_by **quietruby** ~ http :/ www . fanfiction . net /s/5936854/1

_**Doctor's Orders**_by **mybluesky** ~ http :/ www . fanfiction . net /s/6107382/1

_**Lethal to Virtue**_by **TheBondGirls **~ http :/www . fanfiction . net /s/5911891/1


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**As with the other chapters, purely cosmetic work has been done to this. I've made some changes as far as punctuation and repeat words, and a few things to make it flow better. Nothing imperative or important to the story has been changed.**_

_**Here it is my wonderful, awesome readers! The update you've been waiting for. I won't take too long up here so that you can read, so please read the A/N at the end!**_

_**First things first, this is mine, please do not steal it. Do not translate it, do not post it anywhere else without my permission. It's not the greatest thing in the world, but it is from my mind and I hardly have one left, so please leave it alone and let me have it.**_

_**Also I don't own Twilight, that belongs to SM who seriously needs to finish Midnight Sun before we all decide that it's just not worth it, I mean after all, we all get our MS from FF right? Anyways, I just have fun with her characters and make them do silly and fun things.**_

_**AydenMorgen beta'd this chapter**_

* * *

**Murphy's Law of First Times**

"Edward...what are we doing at the airport?" she asks me apprehensively.

"I want to show you something. Share with you one of my favorite places to go."

"Um...is that place here?" She pauses for a second. "Or are we getting on a plane?"

Her eyes are wandering all over as she bites the inside of her cheek and the corner of her mouth.

"Bella, "I say laughing a little at her reaction, "just here, nowhere else." I gaze into her eyes, smiling.

"Don't worry; I'm not kidnapping you or anything. Well, unless you want me to." I wink at her but am still smiling, hoping it eases her some.

Hearing her breathe out and sigh as her whole body relaxes lets me know that it worked. She smiles and laughs a little at my lame joke about kidnapping her too.

We do what we need to do, go through the toll booths and follow the correct lane showing where parking is. We have to go up and around a spiral roller coaster looking thing that is made out of concrete and re-bar. You do not want to get distracted while driving up and around this.

Having Bella, the very sexy as hell woman that she is, sitting next to me is not helping me one fucking bit. My eyes keep wandering slightly over to her, just to be able to look at her. I don't want my car to end up like it looks like some others have, scraped up, from the sides of the walls. There are paint lines and tires marks all over the walls on either side. Focus, focus, focus, you can look at her when you're parked and out of the car.

As we get to the very top, I'm surprised but happy to see so few cars; it'll give us some privacy. We get out of the car; I go to my trunk and pull out a blanket as well as the basket with all the goodies from Alessi's. I keep a blanket and some other things in my car; living here you never know when you might make an impromptu stop at the beach and want something to sit on, or if it's cool, something to wrap up in. I learned from my mom to be prepared for stuff like that… there is no way I would have thought of it otherwise, I'm just not that organized.

I lay the blanket down on the side of the car facing the wall to block out any wind. I parked the car sideways so that we can lean up against it to watch the planes and have a bit more privacy. I motion for her to sit down when I'm done, allowing her to choose where she wants to sit. She ends up picking the farthest side from where I'm standing, putting her to my left. I sit the basket down next to me so it's easily accessible later.

I look over at her, taking in the beautiful sight that she is. She is breathtaking and makes me feel so much, so many things I've never felt before. It's scary as hell but exhilarating, almost like how I feel about my fights. While I'm scared that I'll lose and get hurt, the excitement and adrenaline it brings me is beyond words and worth it.

While I'm lost in admiring her, she looks at me. Her expression is...inquisitive?

Damn, she caught me staring at her. Fuck it, I don't care. I want her to know how much I enjoy the way she looks. How sexy and attractive she is to me, that I can't take my eyes off of her. She starts to blush a little, confirming that she did fucking catch me.

After a few more seconds of admiring her beautiful brown eyes, we both look up at the sky. As she turns her head I see her smile grow bigger; it makes me smile even more than I already was. Good thing she's not looking at me, I probably look goofy as hell.

Because of all the lights they have around, it's hard to see the stars, but it's still a nice night out. There are no clouds and the breeze is surprisingly comfortable, meaning that there is one, considering it's the middle of July.

As we're sitting here, I hear the familiar rumble of a plane getting ready to take off and tell her to watch for it. You can feel the vibration from the planes up here, it's quite a unique thing to experience, but it's also quiet. Well, as quiet as you can get with a bunch airplanes and people moving around down on the tarmac and runway.

"I hope you like it, I know it's nothing fancy but I just wanted to show you something about me other than the gym and fighting."

"Edward, this is great. It's different, but I love it. I have never sat and watched airplanes take off before. It's really neat and cool. Thanks for showing it to me." She smiles at me. I notice something else behind her eyes though, a look I haven't seen from her yet.

"Well, then, I guess I made the right choice. So are you up for some dessert? I grabbed some goodies from a very good bakery here in Tampa. I wasn't sure what you want, so I grabbed one or two of a few things." I reach in and grab a cupcake shielding it from her so she can't see what it is.

"Okay, close your eyes, I want to see if you can tell me what this is. This is one of my favorites, probably my most favorite."

She closes her eyes and I take the wrapper off the cupcake and break a piece of it off, making sure to get enough frosting on it. You can never go wrong with frosting, especially when it's cream cheese frosting… which happens to be my favorite.

"Open up." She does and holy shit, seeing her mouth like that - open at my command - my cock starts hardening. This might be a bit more difficult if I can't keep my shit together. Who knew such an innocent thing would turn me so much?

I push part of the cupcake into her mouth and she closes to start chewing and tasting. She sticks her lips out to lick the frosting off her lips; my dick hardens even more. God, this is not going to be easy to get through. To top it off and make things more difficult, she starts moaning while chewing.

"Oh my God, Edward, that is so good. Can I have another bite? Please?" She opens her eyes to plead with me. How can I turn her down with those gorgeous brown eyes almost begging me? I am such a sucker.

"Okay, but you have to close your eyes again; you still haven't told me what you think it is."

I do the same thing, this time giving her a bigger bite with even more frosting. Just like before, more frosting gets on her lips. Before she can stick her tongue out to lick her lips I beat her to it and lick it off, slightly pulling her bottom lip into my mouth with my teeth and letting go. She moans again but keeps chewing.

"Hmmm, can I have some more frosting? This carrot cake cupcake is so damn good, but I really love the frosting." She smirks at me, her eyes still closed. She licks her lips.

Fuck, she's licking where my tongue just was.

I take my finger and swipe a good portion of frosting off the cupcake.

"Open up, gorgeous."

She opens her mouth, waiting for me to give it to her. I stick my finger into her mouth so she can get the frosting and she starts sucking it off. It hits me that I obviously didn't think things through. Just seeing my finger in her mouth makes my mind go to all kinds of places of what I would love to do with that mouth. What other things I would love to put in that mouth. And I moan... I fucking moan. She pops her eyes open at that and hums back at me. Ho-ly fuck!

"Hmm, Edward." She looks directly into my eyes while saying my name and moans again.

I can't help myself so I lean in and kiss her. Our eyes are still open and I see her eyes widen with a bit of surprise as I do. She doesn't pull back from me though, instead she closes her eyes and starts kissing me back.

Feeling her respond, I grab her neck, pulling her closer to me to kiss her deeper, kiss her the way I've wanted to really kiss her since the moment I picked her up tonight. She gives in to the kiss more and I stick my tongue out to gain entry into her sweet mouth. Tasting her, her flavor mixed with the frosting is fucking unbelievable. Two of my favorite tastes mingled together; can it get any fucking better than this?

She opens her mouth for me, letting me taste even more of her. Our tongues do their little dance, fighting for control, tasting and feeling; getting to know each other's dwelling place.

Her hand comes up to my face and pulls me closer to her. Feeling her hands on my face with my tongue in her mouth makes me breathe out a little through my nose at the same time a small moan escapes my throat into her mouth.

I pull back and sit up, grabbing her and lifting her to sit sideways on my lap, making sure that I don't make her uncomfortable in her dress. I don't want to push her. I also forget that I have a raging hard on until I hear her moan as I sit her down.

She, of course, surprises the hell out of me by wiggling her ass over it and then giving me her shit eating grin. Her cheeks turn a little pink from blushing. Hmm...She's definitely not shy, which I already knew, still is a nice reminder though.

I smile back at her and even chuckle, trying not to moan out loud, even though deep down, there is a deep guttural moan that wants to explode out of my body.

After she settles on my lap, she leans in and starts kissing me again. Taking control, just like she did in the gym. Fuck, I love a woman who knows what she wants and goes after it. Even if it is just a kiss.

She puts her hand on my face again, pulling me closer to her. I go willingly, wanting her more and more. Our breathing quickens and her other hand goes behind my neck, up into my hair, pulling my hair gently at first, then a little harder as she intensifies the kiss. This makes me moan into her mouth. From here it's all moaning and grunting for a couple minutes.

I adjust myself on the ground, getting comfortable; it's not exactly comfy sitting on a hard ass ground. As I'm moving she wiggles more in response. I don't think she did it on purpose, which makes it that much hotter. Her body reacting to mine like it is.

After I settle she brings her leg over me so that she is now straddling me.

I stop all movement. My brain goes blank, and my mouth literally drops open.

She stares at me a moment, gauging my response. I'm assuming to make sure I'm okay with what she is doing.

I nod my head; the ability for words to form and come from my mouth is non-existent at this moment. I am stunned, shocked, bewildered. She is straddling me. She is straddling me… the same thought repeats over and over in my mind, no matter how hard I try to stop it. Then...a huge ass smile comes across her face.

Oh shit, I've seen that smile before... my mind races back to the gym just a couple days ago. Holy fuck, are we doing that again? I am not complaining by any stretch of the imagination, but fuck, I am...speechless, literally speechless.

A few seconds pass by and she has her mouth on mine, her hands are in my hair, pulling and tugging, grasping and grabbing for me, grunting and moaning but most of all, grinding on my hard cock. My groaning is getting deeper, feral, and guttural. At this point I'm unable to control any thought processes to keep me from doing anything but what feels good.

As if I am on auto-pilot, my body reacts without my mind's permission. My hands go to her waist, grab her and help her grind harder. It feels so fucking good, but I want to make sure she is feeling good herself. We stop kissing and she looks at me. Her lips are swollen, they're red and beautiful and make me want to kiss them more, or feel them wrapped around my bulging cock. I want something, anything on my cock. This grinding between clothes is nice, but damn it, I want, fuck that, I _need_ more.

Moving my right hand from her waist and trailing it down her thigh, I move the hem of her dress up so that I can have skin on skin contact. She is so fucking warm and not just because it's warm outside. Her skin is… smooth, silky, fuck, there is no way to describe it adequately, but it feels so fucking good under my touch.

I watch her eyes and her expression to make sure I'm not pushing things too far or too fast. She isn't reacting negatively so I keep going; my fingers gliding up her thigh towards the place I so desire to be right now. Before long, with my eyes still lustfully gazing into hers, I reach where I have been longing to be, but I stop my movements. I don't know if I am really feeling what I'm feeling or what I'm not feeling I should say.

Holy fucking shit!

She is commando. Fuck, my brain falters… my eyes shoot down to where my hand is and I gasp. I look back up at her and she is just smirking away. She winks at me and just snickers.

"Bella..." is all I can get out and it's mostly a whisper. My brain is moosh right now with the thought of her bare pussy at my fingertips. I never in a million fucking years would have thought she would go on our first date commando…. I can't do anything but smile and continue on. It seems she was hoping for something to happen or she just goes commando all the time. My ass is hoping she was hoping something was gonna happen.

I start rubbing the outside of her bare pussy, it's so smooth and soft and warm. She slightly presses into my hand and spreads her legs some, allowing me more access to her. I reach her lips; they are wet. _She_ is fucking wet; if she were wearing panties they would more than likely be soaked.

I rub my finger up and down the outside of them a few times, going further in with each pass. She is slippery and hot, not warm. No, not warm at all. She is blazing. Feeling her, my cock pulses in my shorts, begging me to release it, not letting me forget it is there. My heart is pounding in my ears. I'm nervous as fuck, why… I'm not sure, other than because I don't want to fuck this up.

She reassures me though by moaning a little, then smiling and pressing against my hand even more. Her hands start traveling down my chest, landing on my waist. Her fingers slip inside the waistband of my shorts, I shiver slightly from the intensity of her fingers touching my bare skin. There is a smile playing on her lips at my reaction. Her eyes however, are focused on my face, slightly glazed over with lust; probably mirroring mine right now.

She doesn't miss a beat though and continues moving towards the button on my shorts. Her fingers work expertly but a bit shakily to get it undone, as if she's as nervous as I am.

Fuck, it seems like it's taking forever for her to do it. I almost want to move her hands and do it myself… I want to feel her hands. Fuck, I want to feel any part of her on my cock. I don't care if it's just a fucking finger; I want her to touch me so bad it's not even funny. My body is full of excitement and testosterone, I feel like a teenage boy about to have sex for the first time. How the fuck have I gotten to this point? Damn, I'm well beyond having sex for the first time, yet she makes me feel so nervous and shit… I get so mixed up when she's around.

Leaving my own fucking head, I notice she has finished with my button and is staring at me as if waiting for permission. I look in her eyes, smile the biggest fucking grin I can to let her know I'm more than okay with her continuing.

She starts pulling the waistband of my boxers down, her fingers trailing slightly along the 'V' of my waist, teasing me by running her fingers along the edge. Her fingernails slightly drag on my skin, sending a new sensation all over my body. Each touch brings about new feelings to my body, more craving, more wanting, more lust inducing desire to take her here and now.

After the slight awkwardness, things seem to just happen. There isn't as much hesitation; we don't wait for permission from the other. It's already been given. We just allow ourselves to feel what's going on in the moment, to enjoy the touch and feel of the other's body and hands.

My fingers continue where they were before she started her work on me. She is still working on my boxers. My fingers are still caressing her pussy, feeling her get even wetter if that is even possible. She finally pulls my cock out of its confinement. I breathe out a sigh of relief, feeling her hands grasping the hardened flesh. Feeling her soft hands grasping it, the pressure just right.

She slowly moves her hands up and down, exploring it, looking at it. She takes a finger and gently touches the tip by the opening, getting some of the pre cum that has started to leak out, and she is transfixed on what she is doing. I keep my fingers gently but firmly playing with her. I don't want to have too much going on, too much sensation. I want to revel in the movements between us. The smells, the motions, the facial expressions… I want them all in my mind.

Speaking of smells, I can smell her arousal so much. It's kind of a sweet, musky smell, just right. It makes my mouth water, desiring to taste it, have it excite my taste buds. I don't realize my mouth is open while I am thinking of it 'til I close it to swallow, then I lick my lips. You would think I was just thinking of eating the best fucking steak ever, the way I was reacting.

She keeps a steady motion on my cock; we start to time our rhythm together when she stops. I look up at her, wanting to make sure everything is okay and to see why she stopped. She then grabs my hand and moves it to her waist.

"_Fuck_!" catches in my throat some as it tries to escape my mouth. It's just above a whisper, but she hears it. Her hands are on my shoulders and she is rubbing her wet fucking pussy on my aching fucking cock. It feels so unbelievably good.

My breathing picks up and my heart is racing even more now. I can't keep my eyes open or my mouth closed. My hands are clenching into her waist and she is using my shoulders to control her movements. Going back and forth, sliding up and down and rotating her hips. I want to move her just so, so I can slip right inside of her. I gather my wits about me to grab her waist so that I can lift her up and slide her down on me.

No sooner than I do, I hear a car coming and a door open and close. Both of our heads snap up to try to figure out what is happening. Bella lifts up a little then quickly back down and faster than I thought possible she is flying off of me and covering herself up. However in the process she accidentally kicks my cock, sending me to my side grabbing it, holding it. I am in major pain; however it soon becomes a blessing because the next thing I hear is a deep throat clearing, startling me. I turn my head back behind me to see where it's coming from. I am a bit surprised to see the airport security man standing at the end of my car.

"Um...hi," I manage to get out, however pain is lacing my voice, which is now a couple octaves higher.

"Hi, sir, what can we do for you?" Bella asks, giving him her gorgeous smile.

"Do you guys realize there are cameras all around here?" he asks and it sinks in at that moment and my mind is reeling with what is happening.

"Fuck!" comes out but no one else hears it.

* * *

**A/N**

_**So I'm thinking I'm going to go into hiding now after that ending. I promise I won't keep doing cliffies, I know you all waited so long to see what would happen and some of you even came from my OT on FFP and have seen the lemon I wrote there (which I will be posting this week as well for all to see) . I promise its coming. You can blame MMAward for this chapter ending, it was all his idea. Don't be too hard on him.**_

_**Also I want to apologize for the long delay between updates. Between writing for FFP, real life and whatnot, I just haven't been in the writing mood or I was struggling with writing this chapter. I am out of my funk now and am back into writing mode so there will not be a delay like that again as long as I can control it, I promise. Thanks for sticking by me and wanting the next chapter.**_

_**While I was on my short hiatus however I was interviewed by Mr Green at**__**P.I.C's FanFic Corner**__**, please go check it out, I had a blast talking with him.**__**http :/ bit .ly /hwmUYV**_

_**All of you new people, thanks for coming to my fic, I loved seeing all the favorites in my inbox. Those that wrote reviews and I haven't gotten back, I'm sorry, I really am. I will figure out a way to make it up to you. I will try harder to respond to them from now on or give you something good in place of it.**_

_**Let me just say, all of you who bought the Fandom For Preemies compilation, you totally rock. Because of you, we raised over $5,000 for March of Dimes. I hope you all enjoyed all the OT, O/S and whatnot that all the awesome contributing authors did. They are amazing and we were so grateful for all that they did.**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not an expert on MMA, UFC or any other martial arts or types of fighting, amateur or professional. I have done some research and know people who are involved somehow with the sport. I chose it b/c it's something that interests me. This story is something that came to me just out of the blue and has been bugging me to get written. As I am not an expert on the sport of MMA, I will be taking some creative license with it in my story. If you want more info, Google or Swagbucks are both awesome places to look for more info.**_

_**My FanFic Recs! We writers love new people reading our stories, but we also like to know where you heard about them, one because we like knowing where people are finding us, two so that we can thank said person or said site that rec'd us. So please if someone rec'd this to you or you came across it on a site, let me know so I can give thanks where it's due. I'm not looking for other writers to thank me, but please do the same and let them know where you found their story.**_

_**The Cannabean Betrothal**_by **ItzMegan73 **~ http :/ www . fanfiction . net /s/5354724/1/

_**Dirty Little Secrets **_by **lazykate **~ http :/ www . fanfiction . net /s/5685389/1/


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**My wonderful awesome readers, I am back. I will explain somewhat in my a/n, I'm sure you are wanting to get on with this chapter so I won't take too long up here. **_

_**First, I have a new writing team, my new beta, the wonderful Julie, she has agreed to be my Masta-beta (say it 3 times fast) for which I am extremely grateful and love her so fucking much. I also have 2 new pre-readers, Chinni716 and edwardsisobel, both who I love like crazy too. They sure do know how to make a girl feel awesome about her writing. So please welcome them, say hi and if you want follow them on Twitter. Oh and go read edwardsisobel's fics, she has a little bit of slash and a little bit of non slash, as well as a daily drabble she is now doing which is fuckawesome.**_

_**As always, I don't own Twilight or anything associated with it, the story and the characters are Stephenie Meyers, I just like making them have fun, fun she didn't let them have, or at least didn't show us.**_

_**Also no copying or changing anything in my fic, if you want to ask, I might just be nice enough to let you translate it, but if you don't, I know 3 women who will kick your asses…. **_

_**Without further ado…**_

* * *

**Faster**

_ You're so delicious  
you're so soft  
sweet on the tip of my tongue  
you taste like sunlight  
and strawberry bubble gum  
you bite my lip  
you spike my blood  
you make my heart beat faster  
own me, you own  
you rattle my bones  
you turn me over and over  
'till I can't control myself_

_ Faster by Matt Nathanson _

"Bella…is that you?" I call out after I hear the door close and keys hit the table just inside it.

"Yeah, it's me, you decent?" she says, as if I'm never decent, which I have to admit, I'm not usually.

"Uh, maybe, are you trying to say I shouldn't come out there with just my towel on?"

She busts out laughing at our little joke, remembering back to the day we first met.

I love her laugh; it's one of the things that I love most about her, hearing it makes my heart swell with happiness. Over the last few months, I have been lucky enough to hear it and be the reason for it.

Yes, I know it's sappy as hell, but fuck, this girl makes me feel things and say shit I've never done before.

As I go down the stairs, with shorts on just to be on the safe side, I see her holding a box of some sort and my curiosity is peaked. I vaguely recognize the box with the green lettering on top.

"Whatcha got there dahling?" I ask like a good ol' country boy, something I always fail at miserably, but she laughs at anyways.

"Oh, nothing much, just something I picked up. I was passing it on my way home from work and had a hankering." She is grinning so big, it could only rival that of the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland._

"Hmm, care to share, or do I have to fight ya for it?" I smirk at her, knowing how much she loves this little smirk of mine, "You know I would win right?"

"Oh, I'll share, but you have to sit on the couch and close your eyes. No, peeking… or you won't get what I have, and trust me, you want what I have to give baby."

I raise my eyebrow in question, but give in to her demands and sit on the couch, legs out in front, eyes closed. Well, kind of, I put my hands up and open my fingers slightly to peek through, trying to sneak a glimpse of what she is doing. It does me no good, all I can see, not that I would ever complain, is her ass right in front of me, bent over, fucking with something on the coffee table. I hear noise and assume it's the box and some kind of paper inside. She turns her head a little to check on me and catches me looking through my fingers.

"Mr. Cullen, tsk, tsk..." she says with a grin, shaking her head "I warned you… if you're not going to listen then I'm not going to share with you."

I laugh and do a little pout, hoping to look cute and close my fingers as fast as possible; I definitely want her to share with me. She pulls my hands down, one at a time with one hand, I'm assuming her other hand is holding whatever the surprise is.

"Are you wearing a new perfume? It smells yummy, almost like cupcakes, or cake or cookies. Hmm, I could just have you for dessert!" I say to her waggling my eyebrows like some villain.

"Nope, no new perfume, but you won't find out what the smell is if you don't stop it. I can't concentrate with you making me laugh so much."

I can only smile at that, I love the reactions I get out of her. Sometimes it's just a matter of an eye movement or a lip twitch and I have her laughing so hard she can't stop.

With my hands down by my side I sense her nearing closer to me, and then she straddles my lap, putting one leg over each side of me. _Hmm_, the warmth of her body permeating through her outfit she wears to massage, and my thin basketball shorts, it's heavenly and extremely hard to concentrate on what else she is doing.

The sweet smell is even stronger now; I keep getting really deep whiffs of it, just as I thought, it is the smell of cupcakes. _Hmm_, must be lip gloss, some of those are really potent in smell and taste. Her favorite one she likes to tease me with is the cupcake one, so I'm excited because this means we're going to have a make out session and usually that leads to a little bit more fun.

A couple more seconds pass and I feel something on my lips, what I assume is lip gloss but isn't, it feels too thick. I lick my lips a little and taste the sweetness, the creaminess, the smoothness of icing. Oh, cream cheese icing, my favorite.

She rubs her fingers on my lips again and I lick them more this time. Her finger is still lingering on my lips as I do and I take it into my mouth gently and suck off the remaining icing. Then, she takes a piece of the cupcake and puts in my mouth, I start chewing, enjoying the delicious taste of it, the moistness, and the denseness of it making me moan.

All of a sudden I bust out laughing, a memory popping into my head, the cupcake, the moaning, the teasing, the straddling… it all took me back to a memory I would forever cherish. In the middle of laughing I open my eyes and look at Bella, who is staring at me like I'm mad or something.

"What are you laughing at?" Bella asks as she looks at me, "Have you suddenly lost your mind completely?"

"No, I was just thinking of our first time together. That night at the airport, what happened when we got carried away and then when you saw the security guard..."

"Oh…yeah, oh my God, I will never forget that night. I almost pissed myself when I saw him walking up. I'm glad I did though, could you imagine what would have happened if I hadn't? Glad he let us off with a warning, though I know you weren't exactly happy, considering I about knocked your schlong off." She starts giggling but then it turns into a laugh like mine.

"What the fuck did you just call my cock? A schlong? Where the hell did you come up with that? Sounds like something from "Wayne's World". Have you been watching reruns of _Saturday Night Live_ or something?"

"Oh, Emmett and Rose were watching the movie when you dropped me off the other night. I sat down and started watching it with them, it's funny as hell."

"But schlong?"

"Yes, schlong."

"Okay, just please don't call it that again, well at least not while we're having fun." I wink at her.

"Oh, do you mean like the fun we had that night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I smirk at her.

"Uh huh…I know I haven't forgotten about it, there's no way in hell you have."

"Of course I haven't forgotten about it…" giving her a big ass smile, "that was the first time I got to do what I'd wanted to since the first day I laid eyes on you. Not to mention, it _was_ quite spectacular if I do say so myself." I don't get the response I have come to expect when I say things like that about myself, she's being awfully quiet.

I look over and she is staring off into space. Thinking about the beginning of us? The beginning of a great sexual relationship? Not that it's the only thing we have. Fuck, we are so good together it's scary.

I remember it vividly, after we got our stuff together and got in the car, I hauled ass out of there as fast but as safe as possible. I didn't want to take any chances, not having to pay the toll thanks to my express pass made it a lot easier to get the fuck out of there. I went to the first place I could think of, the place that I love to go to besides the airport.

The beach; I love the beach, its calm and relaxing and in some ways a sanctuary from life. What better place to go after almost getting in deep shit. A place to calm my nerves, wind down, and spend time with this beautiful woman beside me.

I was full of adrenaline at the time so I was a bit on edge. I was still horny as fuck, maybe even more so, even after getting kicked and feeling like someone punched me in the gut with a two by four. I don't think I'd ever not be turned on with Bella around.

Before we could even make it completely out of the airport my hand was on her thigh. I had to touch her, to feel her skin underneath my hand, to feel some kind of connection between us somehow, my body was aching to feel her anyway it could. How I could want someone the way I want her after such a short amount of time was mind blowing to me. To this day I still don't understand it and I'm not sure I ever will.

My adrenaline can get the best of me, for better or for worse. Of course what I wanted to do would have been the better version. However, driving my car, going down the road, it wouldn't have worked out. So the next best thing was to touch her, feel her, have the warmth of her body under my fingertips to ground me, keep me from going overboard. Not to mention it kept me from speeding like hell more than I already was, I didn't want to deal with a ticket after that ordeal.

We ended up at the beach and walked toward the pier. We passed by a couple of pavilions and the last one in sight, she pulled us into. It was dark; the only light was from the moon which wasn't very bright at all, so we had some privacy. I immediately grabbed her and kissed the ever living hell out of her. I needed more than the touch I had in the car. I had to hold her, taste her, and really feel her. I started to back up towards the picnic table that was to my back and my knees hit the seat part. I stopped kissing her just long enough to pull myself onto the table part and then pull her between my legs, we were perfect height like this for me to get close to her and kiss her deeply without having to bend down.

Our hands were roaming all over each other's faces, arms, and different body parts. All but the one I wanted to be touching and wanted her to be paying attention to as well. Her hands were on my thighs grasping them, holding her steady as I kissed her as deep as my body would allow and her body would give. Just feeling her hands there did things to my cock, it had no recollection of the pain it had endured not too long before, and it was getting harder with every second that passed. Fuck, it would probably pulverize a fucking diamond it was getting so fucking hard.

Have I ever said how much this fucking woman shocks the hell out of me sometimes? Not even known each other for a week and she has bewildered me more than any other person I have known in my life. She didn't disappoint that night either.

While my mind was going a million a miles an hour of what all I wanted to do to her, she stopped kissing me. I slightly groaned at the loss of her lips and the warmth of her mouth. She moved her hands to my chest and pushed me back, kneeling on the seat of the picnic table.

She didn't waste time, she had a mission and she was going to accomplish it. She unbuttoned my shorts, pulled my boxers down, and grabbed my cock. Not just a gentle touch, to feel it, to see what it was all about. No, she wasn't marveling at it or ogling it either. She had that mother fucker gripped in her hand, putting just the right amount of pressure on it. She tugged it a little to free it from my boxers and started to stroke it.

All I could do was let out a low moan and lay back. Fuck, it had been too long since it had had any attention. I was relishing in the attention it was getting, even if it was just her hand.

Then, warm, wet….warm…_did I mention warm and wet and pressure_, lots of warm, wet pressure on my cock. Talk about being surprised!

My head came up so fucking fast I got a little light headed. I had to see what the fuck was going on. I swear my eyes were like the cartoon ones where they bug out and do that whole thing like Jim Carrey does in _The Mask_.

At first, all I saw was the top of her head slightly bobbing up and down. Then, as if she could sense that I was watching her, she looked up at me, her eyes dark with lust looking at me under hooded eyelids. She was smiling, well as much as possible with my cock in her mouth. It was beautiful, what I could see of it. She still had my cock gripped in her hand but she was sucking, licking, and grazing her teeth up and down the length of it. I couldn't hold my head up anymore. The overwhelming feeling of pleasure literally knocked me back down. All I could do was try to control my moaning, I still had some sense that we were in public, it was difficult as hell, but I didn't want to have another encounter with a security guard or worse, a police officer.

Her mouth felt so fucking good; the wetness, the heat, the feel of her tongue, and damn the sucking and licking it could do. _Call me biased, but it was the best thing to ever touch my cock_. My breath caught in my throat a couple times it was so fucking awesome. Her hands covered what her mouth couldn't, but that didn't mean that her mouth didn't touch every inch of my cock. She licked me and teased me, nibbled on the underside, and then would lick up and down; she then lightly scraped her teeth just right. It felt so fucking unbelievable. She really and I mean _really_ knew what she was doing. She would take my balls into her mouth and hum, which almost sent me over the edge many times, but she would stop right when I got to that point, look up and give me a little smirk. She knew what she was doing to me and was enjoying every second of it. She would bring me to the brink only to have me gasp in need and want for her to finish. It was so much wonderful torture. I had never ever had a girl give me a blow job like she did.

My mind was reeling the whole time. Wondering what in the hell I did to deserve this kind of treatment, whatever it was…I'll sure as hell be doing it more often. I could have lain there all night letting her continue, but I wanted her, I wanted to feel more than her mouth, so I sat up, grabbed her by the sides of her face, brought those luscious, plump lips of hers to me and kissed the hell out of her. From her face, my hands roamed to her neck, caressing it and feeling the skin underneath her long hair. I tore myself away from kissing her to taste her skin, to smell her up close, to feel her under my own lips. I wanted to experience all of her; I continued to taste her skin as far as her clothes would allow me. When I hit my limit, I drew back, looked her in the eyes and knew that instant what I wanted to do.

I stood up and fixed myself, an idea popping into my head almost instantly. Thinking of what I had in my car, I knew what I was going to do, I only hoped I could pull it off and surprise her the way she had surprised me.

We went to the sidewalk right in front of my car. I had her stand there with her back facing away from me. I had to try to do this as stealthily as possible. I grabbed what I need out of the trunk of my car, then went and grabbed her, squatting down so that her waist would hit my shoulder and picked her up.

She was not expecting it so she let out a screech, and I was thankful at that moment that her mouth was nowhere near my ears, I would have surely been deaf. She started flailing her legs and hitting me on the ass, telling me to put her down.

"Bella, stop hitting me, you're going to make me drop you." I said while laughing my ass off at the same time.

"Trust me! This is for your own good. We'll get to where we're going faster if you just chill out; now if you're eyes aren't closed, please close them. I don't want you to spoil your surprise."

I kept walking with her over my shoulder. She is far from a tiny, wispy thing but she was even further from being heavy. She definitely was perfect in my arms, even if was over my shoulder. I could carry her like this all day, even in the sand, which was proving to be a workout on its own.

Finally after a couple minutes of walking I found what I was looking for, a nice space to lay the blanket from my car down. I gently put Bella down on her feet, giving her instructions not to open her eyes 'til I told her to. I then proceeded to lay the blanket down, along with a bag that held a few items that would hopefully be needed and the remains of our desserts.

After everything is ready, I pick Bella back up, using both arms this time, cradling her to my chest, kneeling down to the blanket and gently lay her on it telling her she could open her eyes.

As she looks up, I was hovering above her off to the side. I want her to see the stars, which is usually hard to do in the city, but out here by the water, with little to no light, they were much easier to see.

Her reaction as always was one I would never forget. She smiled and reached up to grab me around my neck and pulled me down to her and gently kissed me on my lips. I pulled back a little to look at her, I was thankful that the moon was out and high now, it gave me a little light to see her with. She sat up on her elbows, checking out where we were.

"Edward…" came out of her mouth softly, almost in a whisper.

"So, I know we didn't get to finish our dessert earlier, I thought we could finish it out here, watching the water and looking at the stars." I was speaking low, not wanting to disrupt the quietness around us, between us.

"Oh my god Edward, this is… I don't quite know what to say. I did not expect to be doing this on our date, but it's lovely, it's gorgeous out here and the stars, oh my god, so many stars. Thank you. I have wanted to do this since I moved here. Thank you so much."

I didn't realize that having cupcakes and looking at stars would make her that happy but I was beyond ecstatic to have made her this happy.

"Bella, you are beyond welcome, but I have to say, the only thing that is gorgeous out here to me, is you."

She gives me a look that a girl gives when she thinks you're giving her a line and raised her eyebrow.

"Really, Edward? Can you get anymore cornier? As far as lines go, that has to be one of the best I've ever heard."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, my gorgeous date… that was not a line. I mean it; you are the most beautiful thing out here. Yes the stars are amazing, the quietness is wonderful, and the water is pretty, but _you_, _you_ are gorgeous, _you_ are beyond amazing, and _you_ definitely surpass pretty. Now quietness, I'm sorry but I can't come up with something to compete for that one… I haven't quite experienced quietness with you."

She looks at me like she can't believe what I just said, and starts laughing.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I'm not exactly the quiet type. But the other stuff, Edward, if I wasn't so happy right now, among other things, I would definitely be crying."

We sit for a couple seconds, letting our breath be the only thing heard along with the water sloshing on shore. I sat down on my ass, and decided to break the silence, the quietness.

"As I was saying, we didn't have our dessert, so I brought it out here so we could finish it." I reach in and grab the box of cupcakes and open them, only to notice that I hadn't thought about what cupcakes in a box that is meant to lay flat would look like after being jostled in a backpack. There was icing everywhere, on the lid of the box, on the other cupcakes, inside the box and now on my fingers after trying to move them around to situate them.

After I was done, I went to lick my fingers to get the icing off. Only, I was stopped mid way by Bella grabbing my arm and pulling my hand over to her mouth. Her glorious fucking mouth that just had my cock in it not even ten minutes ago. She took my thumb first and sucked off all the icing, then proceeded to my index finger, which had even more icing on it and slowly, torturously licked the icing off that finger.

I had totally lost all sense of where we were and let out a loud moan. I swear to all that is holy, people on the other side of the state had to have heard me moan. She pulled my finger out of her mouth to chuckle at me and give me her shit eating grin; she fucking knew what she was doing to me.

She had a bit of icing on her lips, so with my other hand I grab her face tenderly but with eagerness and suck it off; first off the top lip, then her bottom lip. After that, dessert was the furthest thing from our minds. I toss the box to the side, not caring what happens to it, grab her by the waist and set her in my lap.

I hold her face in my hands, one on each side and pull her lips to mine and kiss her as deep as I can possibly get. It was like heaven, feeling the softness of her lips, the warmth and the sweetness. Her hands somehow find their way to the back of my head and neck, her fingers intertwine into my hair, slightly tugging on it while at the same time closing the distance between us. We both were frantic with the need to kiss and taste each other, to let some of the sexual energy we were feeling be let loose. It was there and it was thick and no, I'm not talking about my cock, even though yes that is thick _thank you very much._

Almost like we were sharing the same thoughts, we pull apart, taking a deep breath. Slowly opening my eyes I find that hers are still closed, her tongue licking her lips and then biting the bottom one, with a huge smile on her face. My face is warm with pleasure, with lust, with desire; I could feel my cheeks burning from smiling so hard. While admiring her, beautiful eyes open and she looks directly at me. I can see the lust there again, the same lust that was there when she was giving me the best blow job ever.

She adjusts herself to straddle me, just like at the airport and that's when I suddenly remember that she is commando; not only commando, but bare as fucking hell. She wiggles her ass on me, against the hard-on that she can obviously feel as that thought flits through my mind. My eyes roll into the back of my head at the feel of it, knowing what is near, knowing how close to being inside her sweet pussy it is.

I want to pleasure her, give her the same kind of pleasure she had given me. My hands are on her knees, her skirt is hiked up, it's too dark for me to see anything, but I don't need light for me to feel. I slide one hand down her thigh, slowly, teasing her, while my other hand is at her side. I work my hand down until I can feel the heat coming from her, coming from the very place I want to caress…to touch… fuck, just to make her feel _incredible._.

Our eyes still locked together, her breathing quickens, her chest moving up and down with each breath she takes. I finally reach her pussy and am in awe of what awaits me. She is fucking wet; not just a little wet; but dripping, soaking, wet. If she were to squeeze her legs together, I'm sure it would come running down her thighs, her smooth, muscular, thick thighs. I lightly touch her, running my finger on the outside of her lips, feeling how smooth, wet and thick they are.

Just from feeling her pussy, I can tell it's amazing. I slide a finger pass the lips and enter her, she gasps as I do and it's so erotic to hear. As I go deeper feeling how hot and wet she is for me inside, she lets out a tiny moan. She is silky smooth, tight, and my finger feels like it's in heaven. I go for the place that I know all women love having stroked, her g-spot.

Holding onto me with one hand, she starts rocking her hips, matching my movements and she is on the verge of cumming. I stop, pausing just for a second; I want to build this up for her, make her have an amazing orgasm. I pull my finger out and bring it up to my face, I want to smell and taste her. I suck on it, tasting and smelling her at the same time, realizing that I was also sucking on the same finger that her own mouth had been on.

If I could bottle that scent and taste, I wouldn't know what to do. There is nothing that could ever compare to it, _that's for damn sure_. Wanting to bring her to her climax, I attempt to slide my fingers in her again, but she grabs my wrist and stops me.

"More, Edward, I want more. I love your fingers, but I want to feel something harder and thicker, and a hell of a lot longer." _Fuck,_ I have never had a woman ask for my cock like that. At the shock of her demand, I check to make sure my mouth isn't hanging wide open.

"Bella… _fuck _woman, you have no idea what you do to me… _fuck_." She has me all flustered but I reach back into my bag and grab a condom, then lay back so I can undo my shorts but she stops me.

"No, let me do that," she says with her tongue sticking out between her lips, then grabs the condom, opens it and proceeds to undo my shorts, which makes me even harder. Grabbing my cock like she did earlier, she opens the condom and slides it on; moving her hands up and down, making sure it's set.

She gets to her knees and straddles me, I lean back a little and she scoots up to hover over my cock, teasing her entrance with the tip, spreading her juices all over, sliding down more and more with each pass she makes.

"Fuck me!" She slides her wet, hot pussy down my cock and I am lost, lost in the world, lost in Bella, lost in her pussy. The feeling is beyond overwhelming. She starts to slide forward and I have to stop her before it's over sooner than it starts. I grab her waist and help her with the rhythm between our bodies, enjoying every little feel of her inside. The way her pussy is gripping my cock with the strong ass muscles, squeezing it, the way the lips feel as she moves. My cock finally hits the end of her pusshy, there is no where else for me to go inside her, and I'm still not completely in her, but she starts riding me, pumping my cock with her amazing pussy, grabbing my chest, her fingers wrapping into my shirt, my fingers are on her waist. I'm feeling so fucking good I'm afraid that she'll have finger bruises tomorrow but I can't help it, I can't let go, I want more of her. Somehow, she stretches herself and I am completely inside of her and the feeling is even more, I don't know how to explain it other than it's more. More of her, more heat, more wetness. I feel her shuddering, feel her little orgasms, and feel her tightening as she rides me.

I notice she is getting tired, so I sit up, with her still on me, I wrap both my arms around her and hope that when I roll over, her legs wrap around me because I do not want to lose this feeling, to lose the way I am inside of her. I grab her and flip her over to lie on the blanket, making sure that her ass is not anywhere near sand; I don't want any part of this to be unpleasant for her. After getting situated, I pull out of her a little just to feel the friction, to feel how hot she is again and again. The sensation is like nothing I have ever felt in my life. My senses, all of them, feel so overloaded.

She gasps and moans and bites her lips over and over. A couple times I hear my name slip from her beautiful mouth. But mostly it's "Oh God" over and over or "Shit, Fuck, Damn, More". The way she is with me fucking her is beautiful. It's not making love but it's not just a fuck either. There's more there, that we haven't yet explored, this is just the beginning, the opening to what will be. I can feel it, through my whole being.

I focus on making her come, on giving her what I hope will be an amazing orgasm, or at least one she won't soon forget. Her back is arching a little, she is matching me thrust for thrust, I love that she isn't just laying there, she is enjoying herself, seeing that brings me closer to my own release, but I'm going to try to hold on as long as I can, I want her to have this, to feel so amazing.

She starts panting more and more, her head is tilted back and she is moaning, not loud but enough that if someone walks by they'd know what we are doing. I feel her pussy tightening and squeezing me over and over, squeezing the life out of it.

"More Edward….harder, harder, _please_….I'm…almost… fuck, me harder, there. _Gaaah,_ fuck, fuck, fuck…. fuck me Edward…." And I do… just as she asked, I grab her waist driving my cock into her as hard as I can, without doing damage to her or myself, making my thrusts shorter but faster, feeling her, the tip of cock hitting her over and over, bringing me to the brink of my orgasm.

Just as I am about to come myself I feel her pussy spasm the hardest yet and a low but continuous moan from the sexy woman before me, her body shuddering, her legs shaking from the intensity of her orgasm, a couple seconds later, I let out a moan myself, releasing what has been waiting and needing to be let go of since I first laid eyes on her, wanting her.

In its place though, is the desire to have her; sexually, emotionally, mentally, any way she'll allow me to, any way I can get her. This woman has me by the balls as the saying goes; I just hope she doesn't squeeze them off along with my heart.

So far, she has been delicate with my heart and treating my balls with great care, no _fuck that_, with the utmost wonderful care I could ever want.

* * *

_**Okay sooo… I KNOW you have been waiting for a LONG time for this chapter, I hope you all liked it, loved it or hell even hated it, as long as I got some kind of reaction out of you. I am so sorry it has taken so long to get this bad boy out, but life has seriously kicked my ass. I lost my writing mojo which sucked monkey balls, then I was sick and then sick again and well, enough with the "excuses", I'm sure you don't want to hear them.**_

_**As for me pulling everything, I am sorry about that and I PROMISE, I will NEVER do it again. Not for any reason what so ever. It was an impulsive thing I did based on feelings I was having at the time b/c of something that had happened. However it did give me a chance to take a break, take a step back and figure out what I wanted to do with this story, where I wanted to fit in and be in the fandom and just gave me a break to clear my head and get my writing mojo back. I am putting everything back up as you can see as well as OT's that I did for some reason or another and I even have a little drabble I did that I will be putting up.**_

_**I will also be trying to figure out if I can update more often with smaller chapters or at least every 2 weeks. I won't promise anything for the next month. My brother is getting married, I'm one of the bridesmaids, my husband is the best man and my daughter is a junior bridesmaid/flower girl, and I am helping with the bridal shower as well as the bachelorette party. I will do my best though to write and get it updated.**_

_**To all of you who have come back to my story, I appreciate your loyalty more than you know. It's b/c of you that I have pushed to get this chapter done and have come back. Thanks for your love and support through this whole dry period.**_

_**Now for some fic recs…**_

_**For the Summer**_ by **camoozle** ~ http :/ www . fanfiction . net /s/5934882/1/

_**Kiss Me I'm Irish**_ by **IrishTwiFicster** ~ http :/ www . fanfiction . net /s/6353127/1/

_**ANYTHING BY SUZIE55, seriously, ALL of her stuff is worth the read! **_http :/ www . fanfiction . net /u/2225416/

_**Words With Friends**_ by **Nolebucgirl** ~ http :/ www . fanfiction . net /s/6910604/1/

_**Words With Strangers**_ by **Nolebucgirl **~ http :/ www . fanfiction . net /s/7176635/1/


End file.
